


Stray Kids Everywhere All Around The World

by YoungBook98_AO3



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 108
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBook98_AO3/pseuds/YoungBook98_AO3
Summary: [NOW PLAYING]〰"SKZ SUPERIOR SHIPS™"A series where in Jeongin took all the messages from the skz's superior ships (with or without any permission) to share it to all the superior shipper Stays out there! ;)ChangLix: The Moody Ship ✔MinSung: The Wild Ship ✔SeungJin: The Cute ShipWooChan: The Parent Ship





	1. The Moody Ship: Knowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first skz tm ao3… I’m not that good in writing (because English isn’t my first language) but I tried, so I hope you guys will like it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: I nearly died hacking these unpredictable text messages from ChangLix couple (not because of Felix hyung but because of Changbin hyung okay) just for you guys to have something cute sh*t things to read which means you crackheads owe me some bucks starting today so shut your ugly faces and please read it for your own butt’s sake. I’m out!

**Felix:** Why won’t you love me back?

**Changbin:** Huh?

**Felix:** love me back

**Changbin:** What are you talking about?

**Felix:** I SAID LOVE ME BACK!

**Changbin:** Felix are you okay?

**Felix:**  Yes I’m fine

**Changbin:** Are you sure?

**Felix:** Totally :)

**Changbin:** Well I don’t think you are

**Changbin:** Where are you?

**Felix:** Knowhere

**Changbin:** Felix I’m serious

**Felix:** Well I’m serious too

**Changbin:**

**Changbin:** I’m calling Chan hyung.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Moody Ship: Wow

**Changbin:** stop

 **Changbin:** staring

 **Felix:** Ooops

 **Felix:** Sorry hyung

 **Felix:** it was an accident

 **Changbin:** it was an accident

 **Changbin:** really

 **Felix:** but it’s the truth hyung

 **Felix:** stop accusing me

 **Changbin:** you’ve been doing it for like 4 hours straight

 **Changbin:** and you call it an accident

 **Changbin:** wow

 **Felix:** but I didn’t noticed it myself staring at you

 **Felix:** so it’s definitely just an accident

 **Changbin:** still

 **Changbin:** you’re giving me a lot of chills

 **Felix:** by a lot of chills you mean

 **Felix:** I’m giving you a lot of uwus?

 **Changbin:** I’m so done here


	3. The Moody Ship: Absolutely Not

**Changbin:** I hate to say this but

 

 **Changbin:** you should sing more

 

 **Changbin:** it will leave a good impact to our stays

 

 **Felix:** Are you complimenting my vocals?

 

 **Changbin:** No

 

 **Changbin:** absolutely not


	4. The Moody Ship: Nevermind

**Changbin:** Why did you eliminate hyunjin from our game earlier?

 

 **Felix:** because he’s touching you too much

 

 **Felix:** it makes me want to mix him with cements

 

 **Changbin:** he’s my best friend?

 

 **Felix:** are you asking me that?

 

 **Felix:** cause I don’t know if it’s true

 

 **Changbin:** ugh

 

 **Changbin:** HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!

 

 **Felix:** okay fine

 

 **Felix:** but I’m your--

 

 **Changbin:** you’re my what?

 

 **Felix:** nvm

 

 **Felix:** I’m just a toy anyway

 

 **Changbin:** Felix

 

 **Changbin:** what’s wrong with you?

 

 **Felix:** have a good day hyung :)


	5. The Moody Ship: See You at Ten

**Felix:** I’m not gonna be home tonight hyung

 

 **Felix:** Please tell it to chan hyung too thanks :)

 

 **Changbin:** why won’t you tell him yourself

 

 **Felix:** cause he won’t let me

 

 **Changbin:** Then go home tonight

 

 **Felix:** but hyung

 

 **Felix:** I promised Eric that I’m gonna sleep with him tonight

 

 **Felix:** he said it’s gonna be a fun night

 

**Changbin:**

 

 **Felix:** uh-oh that’s not what I meant changbin hyung

 

 **Changbin:** It’s not about what you said

 

 **Changbin:** It’s about what HE said

 

 **Felix:** he’s talking about the games that we’re going to play tonight hyung

 

 **Changbin:**  the games

 

 **Changbin:** sounds fun eh?

 

 **Felix:** Yep, I'm so excited actually

 

 **Felix:** He said he’s going to show me a lot of awesome techniques and unbelievable positions

 

 **Felix:** He even said I might suck on something after

 

 **Changbin:** I’m sorry, what did he said again?

 

 **Felix:** but I said it’s fine with me

 

 **Felix:** If I sucked then I will sucked it even harder

 

 **Felix:** I don’t mind it at all

 

 **Felix:** I’m just a beginner anyways, it’ll progress

 

 **Felix:** I think I will try practicing with him every night so I could be better

 

 **Felix:** what do you think changbin hyung

 

 **Felix:** You think I might suck it for real?

 

**Changbin:**

 

 **Changbin:** WTF NO SUCKING ANYTHING DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

 

 **Felix:** what are you talking about hyung?

 

 **Changbin:** I mean just go home Felix

 

 **Felix:** but hyung

 

 **Changbin:** I’LL TEACH YOU OKAY

 

 **Changbin:** SO COULD YOU PLEASE GO HOME NOW?

 

 **Felix:** wha-I

 

 **Changbin:** sorry I mean, I’ll teach you, for real

 

 **Felix:** But hyung you don’t know anything about those awesome techniques and stuff

 

 **Changbin:** It’s fine

 

 **Changbin:** we’ll figure it out?

 

 **Felix:** I don’t know about this hyung

 

 **Felix:** what if I suddenly sucked and you didn’t liked it?

 

 **Changbin:** it’s fine

 

 **Changbin:** just remember

 

 **Changbin:** practice makes perfect

 

 **Felix:** but,..okay hyung

 

 **Changbin:** Now go home so we could start tonight

 

 **Felix:** yes!

 

 **Felix:** see you at ten!

 

 **Changbin:** at ten?

 

 **Felix:** well I still got homework hyung

 

 **Changbin:** uh you’ve already done high school?

 

 **Felix:** it’s from JYP

 

 **Changbin:** oh okay cool

 

 **Changbin:** I’m also writing lyrics anyways so yeah

 

 **Changbin:** see you at ten

 

 **Felix:** <3 <3 <3


	6. The Moody Ship: Bitch I Thought

**Felix:** Jeongin said we’re a cute ship

 

 **Changbin:** so?

 

 **Felix:** so?

 

 **Felix:** we aren’t that cute

 

 **Changbin:** we aren’t?

 

 **Felix:** No we’re not!

 

 **Chanbin:** oh

 

 **Changbin:** okay

 

 **Felix:** BECAUSE WE ARE THE CUTEST SHIP OF ALL TIME!

 

 **Changbin:** bitch I thought

 

 **Felix:** you wish bruh

 

 **Changbin:** I didn’t

 

 **Felix:** wh

 

 **Changbin:** bye


	7. The Moody Ship: None of Your Bussiness

**felix:** changbin hyung

 

 **changbin:** what

 

 **felix:** where are you?

 

 **changbin:** in my room why

 

 **felix:** What are you doing?

 

 **changbin:** writing as always

 

 **felix:** what is it about?

 

 **changbin:** none of your business

 

 **felix:** is it about me?

 

**changbin:**

 

 **changbin:** don’t get full of yourself kiddo

 

 **felix:** Oh come on hyung

 

 **felix:** I know you’re writing about me

 

 **felix:** it’s written all over your face

 

 **felix:** omg you just blushed!?

 

 **changbin:** WHAT?

 

 **felix:** you’re really cute hyung

 

 **changbin:** ARE YOU SPYING ON ME FELIX?

 

 **Felix:** what?

 

 **Changbin:** what?

 

 **Felix:** wh-I only thought of you blushing

 

 **Changbin:** nvm

 

 **Felix:** wait

 

 **Changbin:** stop don’t say it

 

 **Felix:** so it’s true then

 

 **Changbin:** NO

 

 **Felix:** but you said

 

 **Changbin:** FORGET IT RIGHT NOW

 

 **Felix:** no way

 

 **Felix:** why would I?

 

 **Changbin:** Ughh you’re so stubborn!

 

 **Felix:** Excuse me, if anyone else here is stubborn it would definitely be you not me

 


	8. The Moody Ship: Thanks Felix!

**Changbin:** Will you

 

 **Felix:** yEEESSS

 

 **Changbin:** wash the dishes tonight?

 

 **Changbin:** me and the other hyungs are gonna have a night out so

 

 **Felix:** oh

 

 **Changbin:** thanks Felix!


	9. The Moody Ship: I Wonder Why

**Felix:** I wonder why I love you

 

 **Felix:** I wish you were someone else

 

 **Felix:** someone who will surely loves me back

 

 **Felix:** ugh what am I even saying?

 

 **Felix:** nvm


	10. The Moody Ship: Oh Shit!

**Felix:** Oh shit

 

 **Changbin:** what is it this time?

 

 **Felix:** have you received my last text messages?

 

 **Felix:** Please tell me you haven’t

 

 **Changbin:** I haven’t

 

 **Felix:** omg thank goodness

 

 **Felix:** wait

 

 **Felix:** you haven’t?

 

 **Changbin:** You asked me to say it

 

**Felix:**

 

 **Felix:** no shit

 

 **Felix:** I’m doomed

 

 **Felix:** someone please kill me

 

 **Changbin:** Felix what’s wrong?

 

 **Felix:** not this shit again


	11. The Moody Ship: Take Your Time

**Changbin:** Felix

 

 **Changbin:** are you free?

 

 **Felix:** nope

 

 **Felix:** I’m locked up by the darkness of my depression

 

 **Changbin:** I mean

 

 **Changbin:** would you go out with me?

 

**Felix:**

 

 **Felix:** If you’re asking about helping you to buy groceries and other stuff

 

 **Felix:** sorry hyung I’m busy

 

 **Changbin:** No it’s not about that actually

 

 **Changbin:** I wanted to take you to dinner

 

 **Felix:** I

 

 **Felix:** with the members right

 

 **Felix:** got it

 

 **Changbin:** No not with them

 

 **Changbin:** it’ll be just you and me 

 

 **Changbin:** but you said you were busy anyways so

 

 **Changbin:** maybe we could do it some other time?

 

 **Changbin:** you know if you’re not busy anymore?

 

**Felix:**

 

 **Felix:** Why are you suddenly doing this?

 

 **Changbin:** what do you mean?

 

 **Felix:** last time I checked today isn’t my birthday

 

 **Changbin:** what are you talking about?

 

 **Changbin:** I just want us to have dinner

 

 **Felix:** alone?

 

 **Changbin:** well yeah

 

 **Felix:** but what about the other members

 

 **Felix:** what will they think about this unknown dinner

 

 **Changbin:** what unknown dinner were you talking about?

 

 **Changbin:** it’s gonna be our first date

 

 **Changbin:** so it should be called a very special dinner

 

 **Changbin:** besides I already told them about this a couple days ago

 

 **Changbin:** so I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t mind

 

 **Changbin:** Felix?

 

 **Changbin:** You still there?

 

 **Changbin:** are you really that busy?

 

 **Changbin:** okay then

 

 **Changbin:** take your time

 


	12. The Moody Ship: I'm so Sorry

**Felix:** Hyung omg I’m so sorry

 

 **Felix:** I didn’t mean to do that to you

 

 **Felix:** I panicked okay?

 

 **Felix:** I was overly excited

 

 **Felix:** I thought it was okay  to do that so I

 

 **Felix:** I’m sorry hyung


	13. The Moody Ship: Better Than Okay

**Changbin:** Felix it’s fine

 

 **Changbin:** stop over thinking too much

 

 **Changbin:** it was better than okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for today. I know it sucks but hope I'll get better next time..  
> bye bye guys! 
> 
> PS. Stray Kids is making me so depressed in a positive way. I love their first comeback so much!


	14. The Moody Ship: I Don't Think So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing Changlix as always ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup guys...I'm baaaaaaaccccckkkk!!!!  
> FINALLY

Felix: uhh, hi

Changbin: hi

Felix: sorry about last time I

Changbin: Felix

Felix: Hyung

Changbin: I told you it's fine

Felix: soooo

Changbin: so?

Felix: does it mean we're together now?

Changbin:

Changbin: nope

Changbin: I don't think so

Felix: wHAT?!

Felix: but I kissed you!

Changbin: I'm sure you did

Felix: We even had a date!

Felix A SPECIAL ONE

Felix: and you said you liked it

Changbin: that's... not exactly what I said but

Changbin: okay

Felix: eXCUSE ME I HAVE EVIDENCE

Changbin: I SAID OKAY BASTARD

Felix: THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING

Changbin: I AM NOT 

Felix: YES YOU ARE

Changbin: WELL FOR THE RECORD YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT

Felix: Ughhh

Felix: I wonder why I like you

Changbin: same here 

Felix: YOU--


	15. The Moody Ship: You're Jealous

Changbin: Felix

Changbin: Where the heck are you?

Felix: and he said he didn't care about me and that he hates me so much. 

Felix: And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere he'll text me like he can't live without me

Changbin: what the actual fuck?

Felix: oh hyung! Sorry, wrong message! 

Changbin: seriously Felix

Changbin: First of all, I didn't said any of that shit

Changbin: Second of all, we are having an urgent meeting with JYP. Now get your ass up here or he'll whoop it with no mercy in front of all of us

Changbin: and third of all, you didn't answer my first question

Felix: He has my number I'm sure he'll text me 

Felix: thanks for your concern hyung I'll be fine

Changbin: JYP HAS YOUR NUMBER?

Felix: Uh-huh

Changbin: since when?

Felix: last year when I was eliminated

Changbin: YOU WERE ELIMINATED

Changbin: it means you were out

Changbin: Why did he still asked for your number? What does he want?

Felix: correction: wE THOUGHT I was eliminated but I really wasn't

Felix: number two, maybe because he was sorry that he eliminated me?

Felix: we we're so awkward that time but now he said he feels comfortable around me

Changbin: 

Changbin: he said that to you?

Felix: I don't lie Changbin hyung it's not my thing

Felix: anyways he also said that he'll never leave me behind 

Felix: so I was like, 'oh JYP isn't really that a monster, he's pure angel'

Changbin:

Changbin: I think Chan hyung was the one who said that to you

Felix: Oh, was it Chan hyung? Sorry hyung

Felix: you know, sign of aging

Changbin: did he asked his secretary for your number or

Felix: he asked me himself

Changbin: hE ASKED YOU HIMSELF!?

Felix: hyung let me ask you one thing: do you read?

Changbin: sHUT

Felix: and why do you care anyway?

Changbin:

Felix: Ooohhh I get it

Felix: you're jealous

Changbin: HEL 

Changbin: NO

Felix: oh shut up Changbin hyung of course you are!

Felix: it's really funny tho, of all people

Felix: you end up being jealous of JYP ugh I can't stop laughing now my stomach hurts

Changbin: I said I'm nOT JEALOUS

Changbin: And why would I be?

Felix: Yeah right thanks for reminding me

Felix: because you don't care at all

Felix: For some people out there, I'm an angel

Felix: but to you, I'm just a disposable trash

Changbin:

Changbin: Felix

Felix: Anyways I gotta go hyung

Felix: I have a better company here

Changbin:

Changbin: hey you still didn't answer my first question idiot!


	16. The Moody Ship: Stop What??

Changbin: Don't watch the movies

Felix: but Eric said...

Felix: Wait

Felix: How do you know I'm going to watch movies

Changbin: So that was Eric then 

Felix: hEY

Felix: Are you spying on me?

Felix Are you my stalker now?

Changbin: Hell no

Changbin: I'm not following you at the mall

Felix:

Felix: Sounds fake but I was already expecting it

Changbin: Stop it

Felix: okay fine I'll stop

Felix: The movie will going to start soon anyway

Felix: I gotta-

Changbin: I SAID STOP IT ALREADY!

Felix: STOP WHAT?!

Changbin: I

Changbin: I'm sorry, I just... nevermind

Changbin: have fun with Eric

Felix: okay?

Felix: thanks hyung

Felix: I guess I'll see you later

Changbin: yep, see you later


	17. The Moody Ship: I Want to Talk to You

Felix: Hyung

Changbin: what

Felix: are you okay?

Changbin: Yes I am, why?

Felix: okay

Felix: Then maybe there's something on my face

Changbin: what?

Changbin: Your face is fine

Changbin: It's perfect as always

Felix: oh?

Changbin: uh oh

Changbin: I gotta run

Felix: wAIT HYUNG

Changbin: what is it?

Felix: I want to talk to you

Changbin: We are talking

Felix: I mean in person

Changbin: We're beside each other

Felix: Fine. Somewhere else then.

Felix: I want to talk to you somewhere else

Felix: Just only the two of us


	18. The Moody Ship: Can I Do It Again?

Changbin: I can't believe this

Changbin: You kissed me

Felix: Yes I did

Changbin: TWICE

Felix: I know right? :)

Changbin: And I was so dumb to let it happened

Felix: Yes you were

Changbin: Why did I just stand there like a stupid mf and let it happened

Felix: Ughhh hELLO BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?

Changbin: because you didn't give me a warning you bastard!

Felix: Are you saying that you'll let me kiss you if I asked or even warned you?

Changbin: OF COURSE NOT!

Felix: See? That's the point! That's why I didn't and done the deed without even asking

Changbin: fine, touche 

Felix: So 

Felix: can I do it again?

Changbin: IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS!!!

Felix: oh whoaa ahhhhhhhhh


	19. The Moody Ship: Got It

Changbin: Hey meet me at 7/Eleven

Changbin: 2pm sharp

Changbin: My treat

Felix: Are you trying to seduce me by treating me expensive foods?

Felix: if that's what this is then congratulations hyung

Felix: It's perfectly working

Changbin: No that's not it.

Felix: Of course that's not it

Felix: What am I even thinking?

Felix: We've been knew since day one

Changbin:

Changbin: I was just happy for our first win so I wanted to celebrate

Felix: Wait

Felix: You said you wanted to celebrate?

Changbin: Yes

Felix: With just.. only me?

Changbin: Yes

Felix: Without the other members?

Changbin: Yes

Changbin: I mean no. No of course not

Changbin: You know I want to celebrate with everybody

Changbin: originally

Changbin: but I can't afford the bill so-

Felix: So I was the best choice to celebrate with

Changbin: No

Changbin: I just randomly picked you. That's all

Felix: You serious?

Changbin: hundred percent

Felix: You know what, I really don't get you

Felix: aT ALL

Felix: Sometimes you're good to me, sometimes you don't want to see me, sometimes we wer laughing together like were kinda close, sometimes you kill me with those starry eyes of yours. but it's okay I can manage. Other times your sweet to me.

Felix: But most of the time you bully me and hurt my feelings like you mean it.

Changbin:

Changbin: Sometimes I think I want to be your boyfriend

Felix: Wh

Changbin: But sadly, this time, I really don't

Felix: Yep

Felix: That's what I thought

Felix: got it


	20. The Moody Ship: You're So Cute

Changbin: What's going on between Minho and Jisung?

Changbin: I've noticed they're kinda close these days

Felix: What kind of close are we talking about here?

Changbin: like they might 'eat each others faces sooner or later' kinda close

Felix: well FYI they've been trying to achieve that goal since day one

Felix: and I really admire their goal

Felix: UNLIKE US

Changbin: what do mean ' _unlike us_ '?

Changbin: and what's with those caps?

Felix: what's with those italics?

Changbin:

Felix: nothing

Felix: I just want to say that they looked good and lovely together

Changbin: FYI we looked better and not to mention we're lovelier than them!

Changbin: we kissed since day one!

Felix:

Felix: okay I'm not going to fall with this kind of nonsense this time  

Felix: to my objection, it was a dare... I dared you to kiss me

Felix: and I'm pretty sure you won't even do it if it wasn't for the sake of the game or the show

Changbin:

Changbin: Are you testing me and my patience?

Felix: Just saying

Changbin: Where are you right now?

Felix: Why?

Changbin: Just answer my fucking question!

Felix: sheessh fine

Felix: I'm in my room

Changbin: who's in there with you?

Felix: Seungmin's here but I'm going to kick him out any second now

Felix: for hyunjin of course ;)

Felix: why?

Felix: Changbin hyung?

Felix: you still there?

Felix: are you sulking or

Felix: wHAT THE HECK

Felix: someone's banging on my door

Changbin: It's me you retard... open it!

Felix: What are you doing!?

Felix: You're breaking the door frame!

Changbin: I said oPEN THE DAMN DOOR

Felix: calm down monkey, I'm coming

Changbin: Hey! Why did you just throw me out?!

Changbin: and you locked the door too!

Felix: wHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

Changbin: what do you think happened?

Felix: YOU

Felix: Why did kissed me?

Changbin: because you said I only kissed you before because it was for the sake of the game and the show

Changbin: wait

Changbin: why are we still texting anyways?

Changbin: I want to get in there with you

Changbin: now open the door!

Felix: No way!

Changbin: have you seen your face when I kissed you?

Changbin: Ugh you're so cute

Felix:

Felix: What do want Changbin hyung?

Changbin: You.

Felix: sTOP JOKING AROUND THIS ISN'T FUNNY

Changbin: but I am not joking

Felix: Hyung whatever your thinking please just stop it right now

Felix: It really hurts

Changbin: I don't want to hurt you Felix

Changbin: because...

Changbin: I like you

Felix:

Changbin: I really do

Changbin: so could you open the door for me now?

Felix:

Changbin: please Felix?

Felix:

Felix: okay

Changbin: :)


	21. The Moody Ship: Kidding!!

Felix: i HATE YOU SO MUCH

  
Changbin:

  
Felix: kidding!!

  
Felix: I love you! <3

  
Changbin:

  
Changbin: I love you too Felix <3


	22. The Moody Ship: Privacy Huh

Felix: Why didn't you returned my hug earlier this morning?

Felix: don't you love me anymore?

Felix: did you find someone else who's better?

Felix: you know I can't suck you down there right?

Felix: you know it's because I'm still a minor

Felix: is that what this is?

Felix: are you tired of waiting?

Felix: why aren't you replying?

Felix: Hyung

Felix: Were you really that mad at me?

Felix: Yes I admit I'm still a minor but I can turn you on with just my lips tho

Felix: Changbin hyung?

Changbin: oH MY GOD LEE FELIX

Changbin: WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE THEORY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE? MY GOODNESS

Changbin: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Felix: but you're so uncomfortable around me this morning

Felix: So I automatically thought you already got tired of me

Changbin: automatically, seriously?

Changbin: what are you? A robot?

Felix: but you were so weird I'm afraid you'll gonna leave me

Changbin: I'm sorry okay

Changbin: I just don't want us to be that close when the camera is rolling you know

Felix: but hyung we're boyfriends

Changbin: that's the point Felix

Changbin: I don't want them to know about us

Felix:

Felix: are you ashamed of our relationship?

Felix are you ashamed of me? Because if you do then that's it

Felix: I really have enough of these sprinkles!

Changbin: it's called "privacy" dumbass

Changbin: and would you please stop being a drama queen? It's getting on my nerves

Felix: privacy huh

Changbin: yes, I don't want them to intervene what or who makes me happy. It's my life.

Felix: <3 <3 <3

Changbin: plus I have a reputation to uphold so yeah

Felix:

Changbin:

Felix: yep

Felix: I think that was the real point here


	23. The Moody Ship: What For?

Felix: can I go to your room?

Changbin: what for?

Felix: I just wanna cuddle with the one I love

Changbin:

Changbin: Just come here already you little punk and be quite

Felix: I'm coming baby!

Changbin: sHUT-I'm older than you

Felix: I'm sorry daddy

Changbin:

Changbin: that's it

Changbin: I'm locking the doors


	24. The Moody Ship: I am Fucking Jealous!

Changbin: where are--

Felix: Sorry hyung but I'm really busy right now

Changbin: Again?

Felix: Again. Sorry

Changbin: Felix it's been three days since we hang out together

Felix: but we always see each other like every day

Changbin: seeing each other and hanging out together are two different things I hope you know that

Felix: but hyung I,..I can't

Changbin: plus I saw you

Changbin: your always on your phone texting someone

Felix: well hyung everyone usually does that

Changbin: smiling or laughing

Changbin: out loud

Changbin: you make a face that looks like you've got a reply from your stupid crush or something

Felix: I don't know what your talking about hyung

Felix: maybe you're just hallucinating

Changbin: I don't hallucinate

Changbin: I just noticed it and observed

Changbin: and now I feel so weird

Changbin: maybe I'm jealous

Changbin: nope

Changbin: I AM FUCKING JEALOUS!!!


	25. The Moody Ship: Do I Know You?

Unknown: Hey baby

Felix: who's this?

Felix: how did you get my number?

Felix: who gave it to you?

Felix: I assure you I'm gonna kill him

Felix: or her if she's...well...a girl

Felix: she will not stand a chance

Unknown: bad baby! Don't be like that!

Felix: don't call me baby

Felix: Because first, I don't know who you are

Felix: second, we're not boyfriends or even that close cause like what I've said earlier I don't know who you are

Felix: third, I'm a minor, not a baby especially not your baby

Unknown: awww you're so cute

Felix: thanks

Felix: my boyfriend think so too

Unknown: oh really?

Felix: yep

Felix: but I don't think he would like to hear that coming from you

Felix: he might end you

Unknown: but I'm not even doing anything

Felix: yet

Felix: so please you still have time just stop your bad intentions

Unknown: but I just want to have a text mate :(

Felix: sorry but you got the wrong person here

Unknown: but you like to text someone besides your bf tho

Felix: wHAT?

Felix: do I know you?

Felix: are you my stalker?

Unknown: kinda...why? You've got a problem about it?

Felix:

Unknown: I caught you didn't I? :)

Felix:

Unknown: I knew it!

Felix: Do you know who's my bf too?

Unknown: let's just say we're friends...why?

Unknown: what are you gonna do about it?

Felix: OMFG who the fuck are you?

Felix: Who ever you are please don't tell Changbin about everything you know!

Felix: Please! I beg of you!

Unknown:

Unknown: hah!

Unknown: scared you might get caught cheating?

Felix: Yea-wait... cheating?

Unknown: yES YOU ARE CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND WHO LOVES YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU THINK BITCH

Felix: what are you even talking about? And..

Felix: did you just call me bitch? Wait...

Felix: Is this Jisung? If you are Jisung, dude, I told you already not to tell Changbin right? Everything's gonna  fucked up if he does!

Felix: He's getting curious every now and then plus he's been observing my every move

Felix: so please man, let me remind you again, he doesn't need to  know any of this! Thank you

Unknown:

Unknown: FUCK YOU BITCH

Unknown: I'M CHANGBIN

 


	26. The Moody Ship: Like A Bird

Changbin: I'm sorry

Changbin: I REALLY AM

Felix: Shhhh, don't cry..please don't cry

Felix: this night should be special for the both of us don't you think so?

Changbin: I, I don't deserve this at all

Felix: No of course you do because I love you

Changbin: What are even you saying? Felix I thought you were cheating on me! So I pretended to be someone else to spy on you because I was so jealous I can't control myself

Changbin: and then the truth was that you're actually planning for our another special date as a belated birthday gift for me!

Changbin: I was so dumb as fuck!

Changbin: I don't deserve you at all

Felix: You do, you do since day one hyung

Changbin: Felix

Felix: Changbin hyung

Changbin: thank you for loving and understanding me

Felix: me too...

Changbin: I love you

Felix: I love you too

Felix: so uuuhhh

Felix: can we stop texting now?

Felix: cause I really wanna kiss you so badly right now

Changbin:

Felix: hyuuuuuuuuung

Changbin: what

Felix: oh come on hyung don't be shy now

Felix: you know I can't just sit here and chill and look at you're beautiful chin forever

Changbin: 

Felix: hyung, there's no one in here but just you and me so there's nothing to be ashamed of

Changbin: that's the point idiot

Felix: Changbin hyung!!!!

Changbin: wHAT???

Felix: your phone

Felix: put it down

Felix: RIGHT NOW

Changbin:

Felix: If you won't do it I swear I will absolutely cry

Changbin:

Felix: like a bird

Changbin: pFFT 

Felix: and you won't definitely like it

Changbin:

Changbin: FINE

Felix: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's stupid and lame, I know  
> but that's it for now  
> Anyways hope you still like my work of trash  
> thanks for reading you guys!  
> I really owe y'all for wasting your time reading this lol  
> Until next time!!! :)
> 
> p.s. I don't know when to update regularly  
> 'cause I'm really really busy rn I'm so sorry


	27. The Moody Ship: nO WAIT!

Felix: well someone's been unexpectedly and very clingy today

 

Changbin:

 

Changbin: you want me to stop?

 

Felix: nO WAIT!

 

Felix: Changbin hyung where are you going?

 

Felix: come back here!

 

Felix: hyung I'm sorry don't leave me here!

 

Felix: hyuuuuuuuuung

 

Changbin: what

 

Felix: I love you

 

Changbin:

 

Changbin: You're lucky I love you too idiot

 

Felix: <3<3<3


	28. The Moody Ship: Why Him?

Felix: Good morning hyung :)

 

Changbin: wth it's 2am go back to sleep

 

Felix: oh it's okay hyung, you go back to sleep

Felix: I'm out anyway

 

Changbin: you don't need to remind me, I already know

 

Felix: what!?

Felix: you know I'm outside?

 

Changbin: you're oUTSIDE?!

 

Felix: uuh yeah?

 

Changbin: where are you exactly and

Changbin:

Changbin: are you with someone?

 

Felix: don't worry hyung I'm with Channie hyung

Felix: we're at the park right now, jogging.

 

Changbin: Channie hyung huh

 

Felix: hyung-

 

Changbin: at 2am

Changbin: why him?

 

Felix: -are you jealous?

 

Changbin: kinda?

 

Felix: hyuuuuung it's not what you think it is

 

Changbin: I'm sorry but you can't blame me

Changbin: I bet you'll act the same or even worse if you're in my situation

 

Felix: but hyung

 

Changbin: it's fine, I trust Chan hyung at least

Changbin: but it would've been better if you asked me instead of him

 

Felix: but hyung I don't want to disturb your beauty rest

 

Changbin: you already did

Changbin: and anyways you're saying it's not okay to disturb me but fine when it's Chan hyung?

 

Felix:

Felix: you know Channie hyung doesn't sleep at all right?

 

Changbin:

Changbin: right

Changbin: touché


	29. The Moody Ship: CRAVING

Felix: Hey hyung!

Felix: Stays were craving for our selca

 

Changbin: that's good

 

Felix: I said they're CRAVING

 

Changbin: I can read stupid

 

Felix: you don't get it hyung

 

Changbin: what are you saying

Changbin: of course I know what craving means

 

Felix: that's not what I mean

Felix: I meant the selca

 

Changbin: okay then take a lot of selca and post it on our sns

 

Felix: no hyung

Felix: you're avoiding the subject again

 

Changbin: I don't know what you're talking about

 

Felix: they want our selca together

 

Changbin: but we just had one yesterday

 

Felix: hyung that was decades ago

Felix: they want a new one

 

Changbin: what if I don't want to?

 

Felix: hyung don't be selfish

 

Changbin: me? Selfish? It's called privacy mf

 

Felix: but they don't know anything about us!

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: okay fine I won't push you if don't want to

 

Changbin: thank you

 

Felix: I'll try to convince you later

 

Changbin: uGH


	30. The Moody Ship: UWU

Changbin: stop it

 

Felix: stop what?

 

Changbin: stop smiling

 

Felix: why?

 

Changbin: I really hate it

 

Felix: :'(

 

Changbin: it makes me fucking weaker than I already am

 

Felix: *choking*

Felix: was that a pick up line exclusive for me???

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: bcz I just uwud so hard!

 

Changbin:

Changbin: Don't even try ruining the mood Felix

Changbin: I'm dead serious 

 

Felix: UWU


	31. The Moody Ship: EXPLAIN

Felix: :-/

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: >:-[

 

Changbin: what?

 

Felix: EXPLAIN

 

Changbin: I have nothing to explain to you

 

Felix: Explain the content of your phone gallery

Felix: RIGHT NOW

Felix: or else

Felix: I will hug you tight with all my strength until you suffocate

Felix: then I will kiss you to give you some air to breathe after

 

Changbin: first of all I don't know what you're talking about

Changbin: second of all wHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

 

Felix: yep, I already saw this coming

Felix: the iNDENIAL

Felix: you want to play innocent? Fine!

Felix: my life already sucks anyway

Felix: thanks for digging the hole even deeper for me hyung

 

Changbin:

Changbin: okay FINE!

Changbin: so what if I have a lot of pictures of your stupid face? does it really matter?

Changbin: we're together now anyways!

Changbin: or am I still dreaming?

 

Felix: number 1 you love this stupid face

Felix: number 2 oh yes we absolutely are

Felix: number 3 I thought I was the only one who thought about those lame things

 

Changbin: oh

 

Felix: aNYWAYS the point is, 98 percent of your gallery's content were all me

Felix: pLUS I haven't seen those photos in my whole existence

Felix: it's obviously you who sneakily took those photos since it's your phone

Felix: most of those photos were just me sleeping or looking ahead somewhere etc

Felix: like wow, were you really that obsessed about me?

 

Changbin:

Changbin: So what?

Changbin: is it wrong to be obsessed with my own boyfriend?

 

Felix:

 

Changbin:

Changbin: What? You don't you like it?

 

Felix: trust me, my uwus just exploded

Felix: but

 

Changbin: but

 

Felix: tHE DATES

 

Changbin:

Changbin: Oh that

Changbin: shit

 

Felix: YOU LIED TO ME HYUNG

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: you made me believed I was the only one who's crazy about you

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: and I freaking believed you

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: I never thought YOU were crazy about me as well

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: I can't believe it

Felix: you made me looked stupid

 

Changbin: I'm sorry felix

 

Felix: I hate you hyung

 

Changbin:

Changbin: are you breaking up with me now?

 

Felix: is that a request?

 

Changbin: absolutely not

 

Felix: then tell me the truth

Felix: explain yourself

 

Changbin:

Changbin: I love you Felix

Changbin: since the day we've first met

Changbin: I never really admit it, especially to myself bcz I'm so confused and really scared to accept the truth

Changbin: and of course I have-

 

Felix: -you have a reputation to uphold

Felix: yeah yeah I already know that

Felix: so could please stop rubbing it on my freckled face already?

Felix: I'm so done hearing whatever the hell is your reputation you know

 

Changbin: I love them

 

Felix:

Felix: you love who now?

 

Changbin: I mean your freckles

Changbin: I love them

Changbin: like A LOT

 

Felix:

Felix: Changbin hyung?

 

Changbin: yes felix?

 

Felix: are you trying to change the subject again?

 

Changbin: uhh yes,.. I think I am

Changbin: why?

 

Felix: heck it's working


	32. The Moody Ship: LoL

Changbin: I think Chan hyung has a thing for Woojin hyung

 

Felix: lol

 

Changbin: what's so funny?

 

Felix: last time I checked you were so jealous of Channie hyung and now look at you

 

Changbin: will you drop it already?

 

Felix: ;-)

 

Changbin: that was one time

 

Felix: okaaaay

 

Changbin: aNYWAYS back to WooChan

 

Felix: WooChan?

 

Changbin: yes Woojin hyung and Chan hyung, WooChan

 

Felix: that means we're ChangPil?

 

Changbin: Felix this is not about us

 

Felix: :'(

 

Changbin: I mean we can talk about us later

Changbin: but for now let's talk about WooChan

 

Felix: :-D

 

Changbin:

 

Changbin: I think you have to know that I'm facepalming right now

 

Felix: wait changbin hyung are you having a headache?

 

Changbin: wh

 

Felix: Don't answer that

Felix: forget about WooChan

Felix: I'm flying right away

Felix: fELIXMAN ASSEMBLE!!!

 

Changbin:


	33. The Moody Ship: Save Me

Felix: Will you marry me Changbin hyung?

 

Changbin: what the

Changbin: be quiet!

 

Felix: what? I was just texting you

 

Changbin: shut up I can here you from here

Changbin: plus your 9 doors away from my room

 

Felix: ooops sorry hyung

 

Changbin: you must've awaken the members

 

Felix: I'm sure they're asleep already

 

Changbin:

Changbin: did you just screamed?

 

Felix: minho hyung is here

 

Changbin: okay?

 

Felix: and he's burning holes on my head wITH HIS EYES

Felix: Changbin hyung

 

Changbin: what

 

Felix: SAVE MEHXHFGKKH

 

Changbin: rip idiot


	34. The Moody Ship: YOU ARE!

Changbin: I really hate to admit it but

Changbin: you're really cool when you're performing on stage

 

Felix: <3

Felix: but you're far better than me Changbin hyung

Felix: you're so talented

Felix: you spit fire when you're rapping and that's way cooler than me

 

Changbin: but you got the charisma, especially when you look at the camera

Changbin: your eyes just

Changbin: it does something others can't do and that includes me

 

Felix: you mean like, hypnotizing?

 

Changbin: yes! You're HYPNOTIZING!

 

Felix: Well that's exactly what I thought about you too! But waaaaay more than that

 

Changbin: but you're voice it's so deep like an ocean nobody can have a voice as deep as yours

 

Felix: but nobody as in NOBODY, even me, can have a very aggressive and raspy voice like yours

 

Changbin: I just think wow you're so cool

 

Felix: but you're waaay more cooler than I am hyung

 

Changbin: no you are

 

Felix: no you are!

 

Changbin: nO

Changbin: YOU ARE!

 

Felix: for me, it's just you

 

Changbin: okay I've got it figured it out

 

Changbin: we are the coolest

Changbin: how's that?

 

Felix:

Felix: nope

Felix: YOU ARE!


	35. The Moody Ship: Nightmare

Felix: I just had a nightmare

Felix: a horrible one

 

Changbin: really?

Changbin: what was it all about?

 

Felix: it was about you breaking up with me :'(

 

Changbin: oh?

 

Felix: just 'oh?'

Felix: don't you want to at least comfort your poor boyfriend?

Felix: or just you know tell him that it is not true that everything will be okay because it was just a bad dream?

 

Changbin:

Changbin: is that what he wanna hear?

Changbin: well whatever he dreamt about us breaking up

Changbin: it was all bullshit

Changbin: I only and will always love one person in my whole life

Changbin: and that person is no other than Lee Felix

Changbin: tell him that

Changbin: idiot

 

Felix:

Felix: TT


	36. The Moody Ship: mayday mAYDAY!

Changbin: why does it smells like someone is sacrificing a mosquito for ritual activities or some shit like that

 

Felix: mayday mAYDAY!

 

Changbin: don't drag me with your fortnite shit again

Changbin: or else

 

Felix: NO it's more than that

Felix: this is between life and death

 

Changbin: you're kidding right?

 

Felix:

Felix: CHAN'S KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!

 

Changbin: well shit


	37. The Moody Ship: Innocent

Felix: oh thank heavens we're all safe

Felix: that was really dangerous and rEALLY SCARY

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: for all of us I mean

 

Changbin: well thanks to the person who almost burned down our dorm

 

Felix:

 

Changbin: what

 

Felix: well it's not my fault!

Felix: not entirely tho

 

Changbin: then who's fault it was then

 

Felix: I'm pretty sure it's jeongin

 

Changbin: Jeongin?

 

Felix: Yes it was all he's fault

 

Changbin:

Changbin: can you at least tell me why it was this innocent kid's fault?

 

Felix: Hyung!!!

Felix: I'm innocent too!

 

Changbin: of course you are

Changbin: now talk

 

Felix: well I was hungry okay

Felix: so I told Jeongin I'm going to toast a bread

 

Changbin: uh huh

 

Felix: and then he told me 'me too hyung me too!' with those ridiculous lil puppy eyes of his that nobody can resist

Felix: and with that I said 'okay' without even thinking

 

Changbin: and?

 

Felix: and...

Felix: and what?

 

Changbin: what happened after that?

 

Felix: Chan's kitchen was on fire

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: See?

Felix: I told you it was him

 

Changbin:

Changbin: well

Changbin: obviously

 

Felix: ikr?


	38. The Moody Ship: Just This Once

Changbin: what are you doing?

 

Felix: hugging you of course

 

Changbin: there are two beds in this room

 

Felix: I know I can see that

 

Changbin: then go to the other one

 

Felix: I don't want to!

Felix: I wanna cuddle

 

Changbin: you're so stubborn!

 

Felix: YOU who is stubborn

 

Changbin:

Changbin: it's getting really hot now

 

Felix: ikr ;)

 

Changbin: nO LIKE LITERALLY HOT

 

Felix: IKR ;)

 

Changbin:

Changbin: gET OFF ME!

 

Felix:

Felix: :'(

 

Changbin:

Changbin: FINE

Changbin: just this once

 

Felix: ^_^


	39. The Moody Ship: You're Not The Only One

Felix: omg did I just saw Seungmin got out of the room with hyunjin??

Felix: I can't believe my eyes

Felix: wait

Felix: so this could mean they both shared the same room last night right??

 

Changbin: idiot

Changbin: we asked them to swap roommates last night

Changbin: remember?

 

Felix:

Felix: oh yeah! I forgot

Felix: wait

Felix: so your roommate was hyunjin?

 

Changbin: yes?

 

Felix: and mine was Seungmin

 

Changbin: don't tell me you forgot who's your roommate too

 

Felix: well I'm sorry I forgot that you're roommates with hyunjin

 

Changbin: your point?

 

Felix:

Felix: aNYWAYS when we asked them last night

Felix: individualy

 

Changbin: hyunjin didn't say a word and just vanished from our room last night

 

Felix: well I proceeded in to your room after asking Seungmin to swap roommates as well

 

Changbin: so what are you really trying to achieve with this conversation?

 

Felix: I mean, usually Seungmin would always complain about a lot of things

Felix: but when it comes to hyunjin

Felix: it's kind of different you know

Felix: My gay senses are tingling

 

Changbin:

Changbin: ANYWAYS what did he say?

 

Felix: nothing he just

Felix: blushed

 

Changbin: and?

 

Felix: I stormed off right after into your room

 

Changbin:

 

Felix: imidiately 

 

Changbin: whipped

 

Felix: but I'm not the only one, am I?

 

Changbin: luckily, you're not the only one


	40. The Wild Ship 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: Okay so, this one's a piece of cake. Minho hyung happily gave the copies of his texts to me including Jisung hyung's, so yeah. Enjoy reading you lucky morons!

Minho: changbin is now being suspicious  
Minho: we need to be more careful next time

Jisung: careful about what?

Minho: us  
Minho: obviously

Jisung: you mean, there is us?

Minho:  
Minho: what a dumbass

Jisung: who?

Minho: you are

Jisung:

Minho:

Jisung:  
Jisung: oh  
Jisung: OH

Minho: bitch

Minho: let's fucking devorce


	41. The Wild Ship 2

Minho: I take it back  
Minho: I don't care anymore if they'll find out about us 

Jisung: so you really aren't joking about us?  
Jisung: being a couple?

Minho: dumb bitch  
Minho: I'm going to choke you right now

Jisung: you can't  
Jisung: I'm in the studio  
Jisung:  
Jisung: maybe later?

Minho: I'm so going to kill you later  
Minho: with my mouth

Jisung: looking forward to it~

Minho:  
Minho: just hurry!


	42. The Wild Ship 3

Jisung: baby

Minho: ooooh 'baby'

Jisung: stop being clingy  
Jisung: changbin hyung is watching us

Minho: now you know what I mean  
Minho: but whatever  
Minho: let him watch and drool 

Jisung: ugh  
Jisung: he might be thinking we're both weird

Minho: he already thinks we're a couple

Jisung: really?  
Jisung: who told him?

Minho: me.


	43. The Wild Ship 4

Jisung: I love it when we cuddle hyung

Minho: just go back to calling me baby  
Minho: I love it

Jisung: okay baby  
Jisung: I love it too

Minho: I love it when you're being honest like this

Jisung: I'm always being honest though >:(

Minho: I know  
Minho: that's what I like about you  
Minho: wanna cuddle?

Jisung: my door's unlocked ;)

Minho: here I come~


	44. The Wild Ship 5

Minho: okay so seungmin asked me earlier on how to ask someone out  
Minho: who do you think it is?

Jisung: probably jeongin?

Minho: probably jeongin

Jisung: well it's really obvious by the way he acts around jeongin.  
Jisung: the way he hugs him everytime he gets a chance

Minho: you're genius babe

Jisung: I know  
Jisung: now kiss me baby

Minho: ooh a little too aggressive

Jisung: what? You don't like it?

Minho: I'm actually impressed 

Jisung: good to know


	45. The Wild Ship 6

Minho: yes! we're going on a camping trip

Jisung: yaaaayyy  
Jisung: oh I forgot  
Jisung: I couldn't come?  
Jisung: specifically me, changbin hyung, and chan hyung

Minho: what? why?

Jisung: JYP doesn't want us to go  
Jisung: and oh yeah, I hope you already know why

Minho: that old hag  
Minho: cancelling out our honeymoon without my permission  
Minho: I'm so gonna kick his ass

Jisung: baby  
Jisung: HE kicked your ass

Minho: I don't care  
Minho: and you  
Minho: you don't even sound like you're disappointed about not going with us  
Minho: specifically, with ME

Jisung: trust me baby  
Jisung: I'm more than depressed  
Jisung: Now I feel like I want you to kick his ass for real

Minho: sighs

Jisung: sighs


	46. The Wild Ship 7

Minho: an update on our second day here  
Minho: we got lost  
Minho: but don't worry we made it to our another destination a while ago  
Minho: anyways we saw a lot of different kinds of animal today  
Minho: I saw some familiar ones too  
Minho: like you know squirrels, they're so cute  
Minho: it reminds me of you  
Minho: and some other huge mammals  
Minho: Felix said they were called kangaroos  
Minho: I mean who cares what's it called  
Minho: all I think about when I first saw them was chan hyung anyway.  
Minho:  
Minho: don't tell him that.

Jisung: oops late reply  
Jisung: been busy  
Jisung: wait why is chan hyung glaring at me?  
Jisung: oH

Minho: what

Jisung: I think he saw your messages

Minho: babe!?

Jisung: I'm sorry!   
Jisung: it was chan hyung who have heard the phone because I left it on my locker  
Jisung: plus he knows my password

Minho: I thought you already changed it to 'mybabysbundles'

Jisung: I'm sorry baby  
Jisung: I forgot

Minho: ugh


	47. The Wild Ship 8

Jisung: how's the camping trip going on with the other boys?  
Jisung: tell me baby

Minho: good

Jisung: that's it?

Minho: it felt like forever staying in a forest in like three days.  
Minho: I miss you already

Jisung: awwww  
Jisung: I miss you too baby!  
Jisung: ask Felix to kiss you for me

Minho: eWW BABE  
Minho: but whatever  
Minho: I'll tell him later  
Minho: how are you by the way?

Jisung: terrible  
Jisung: we've been making lyrics for like a week now  
Jisung: chan hyung already looking like a deadass vampire  
Jisung: changbin hyung on the other hand is looking like he needs to be treated in a mental hospital like asap  
Jisung: it's so stressful

Minho: I'm really sorry that I couldn't cuddle you to relieve out your stress babe  
Minho: now I'm guilty  
Minho: we still have 14 hours before we go home  
Minho: plus five hours of travel from here  
Minho: it means I still won't see you until maybe eight like what the fuck

Jisung: poor baby  
Jisung: don't be sorry  
Jisung: I can still patiently wait until tonight :)

Minho: UGH ILYSM!

Jisung: <333  
Jisung: stay safe baby!

Minho: you too babe~


	48. The Wild Ship 9

Jisung: so uhh  
Jisung: what's up with Chan hyung and Woojin hyung?  
Jisung: they're like, avoiding each other?  
Jisung: what is happening?

Minho: I believe they're having a lover's quarrel

Jisung: they're boyfriends?  
Jisung: what???

Minho: you're so unaware babe  
Minho: like SUPER  
Minho: of course they are!

Jisung: how do you know?   
Jisung: and why is it that I didn't know anything  
Jisung: am I that senseless?

Minho: babe I just know okay  
Minho: my gay senses are higher than felix  
Minho: and don't doubt yourself   
Minho: you always have me to guide you~

Jisung: so you're saying that seungmin and jeongin are now a couple too?!

Minho: nope  
Minho: it's actually hyunjin and seungmin

Jisung: what? wow. really? like, how?  
Jisung: I didn't know any of this???  
Jisung: and aNYWAYS why didn't you tell me?

Minho: about?

Jisung: seungmin and hyunjin?  
Jisung: I mean, I told you something was going on between jeongin and Minnie  
Jisung: and you even agreed mother fucker

Minho: whoa whoa slow down princess  
Minho: I just wanted to see your determination in all this

Jisung: but I was wrong and you know it you smooth liar

Minho: awww you're so cute

Jisung: how?  
Jisung: I'm in the studio

Minho: oh really?  
Minho: I thought you were in my brain  
Minho: running

Jisung:  
Jisung: you know I'm still mad at you right? 

Minho: no I don't think so  
Minho: you love me so much~

Jisung: fine  
Jisung: UWU


	49. The Wild Ship 10

Minho: well someone's being unexpectedly rude today

Jisung: oops   
Jisung: sorry for the late reply  
Jisung: who is it?

Minho: you

Jisung: huh? me?  
Jisung: what are you talking about?

Minho: why you gotta be so rude today?  
Minho: THAT'S ILLEGAL

Jisung: what  
Jisung: I'm only standing here at the kitchen drinking water

Minho: yep your JUST standing right there and being  
Minho: TOPLESS

Jisung: how did

Minho: I can see you right here from the living room you bastard  
Minho: excuse me why are you laughing  
Minho: what's so funny?

Jisung: come on baby are you kidding me?  
Jisung: I'm not that built  
Jisung: it means I have no abs  
Jisung: it's just my little tummy popping out

Minho: THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT

Jisung: see?

Minho: sTOP  
Minho: don't tempt me  
Minho: or else I'll literally murder you   
Minho: now get out of my face and put some clothes on

Jisung: okaaay~

Minho: jeez sTOP DANCING TO JYP'S DIRTY SONGS  
Minho: JUST HURRY UP OR I'LL DO IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF CHAN'S KITCHEN WITH NO MERCY

Jisung: SIR YES SIR


	50. The Wild Ship 11

Jisung: put some blue jeans on  
Jisung: we're going on a date~

 

Minho: why blue jeans tho?  
Minho: I like it when they're black

 

Jisung: but I like the blue ones more on you  
Jisung: it'll make your beautiful peachy ass visibly stunning in broad daylight!

 

Minho: babe  
Minho: THAT really sounds very sexy coming out from your own pretty lips 

 

Jisung: thumbs*

 

Minho: okay   
Minho: your wish is my command~  
Minho: blue jeans it is then!

 

Jisung: yay~


	51. The Wild Ship 12

Jisung: You can't sleep with me tonight

 

Minho: NOOOOOO

 

Jisung: Felix is here  
Jisung: and we're cuddling in my bed

 

Minho: aww that's so cute

 

Jisung: no it's not  
Jisung: he's in pain

 

Minho: what? again?  
Minho: poor likseu  
Minho: who did this horrible thing to him?  
Minho: I will murder them in their sleep tonight  
Minho: wait  
Minho: don't tell me it's....

 

Jisung: yep  
Jisung: probably 'you know who' said some harsh things to him again

 

Minho: oh that bITCH  
Minho: I'm going to teach him a lesson

 

Jisung: Felix looks so hurt and tired  
Jisung: he's been crying for hours  
Jisung: now he's asleep and breathing heavily  
Jisung: I just ... I just can't sit here while looking at his awful state like it's nothing  
Jisung: ugh my blood is really a boiling lava right now  
Jisung: I'll definitely end 'you know who's' life first thing in the morning  
Jisung: he must prepare himself because some fancy eight wheeler truck is coming his way tomorrow

 

Minho: babe your panicking  
Minho: chill out okay?  
Minho: I'll do the deed for you right away

 

Jisung: for felix*

 

Minho: oh yeah for likseu  
Minho: what do you think we should exactly do to 'you know who'?

 

Jisung: definitely torture him with tickles  
Jisung: or drown him in the bathtub full of ramen soup  
Jisung: just make him suffer  
Jisung: till he beg for his damn life

 

Minho: ooohhh  
Minho: got it babe ;)

 

Jisung: I'm counting on you baby <3


	52. The Wild Ship 13

Minho: oh babe you smell so good

 

Jisung: baby don't make me blush

 

Minho: what it's true!

 

Jisung: I know but  
Jisung: you are literally back hugging me  
Jisung: I can see whatever the heck is you're typing on your damn phone!

 

Minho: you really smell so good~   
Minho: ;)

 

Jisung: wow  
Jisung: you're doing this on purpose aren't you?

 

Minho: yes?

 

Jisung: is this an answer?

 

Minho: yes?

 

Jisung: ugh

 

Minho: you look so seductive when you pout like that  
Minho: it makes me want to ravishingly kiss you 

 

Jisung: do it  
Jisung: it's been craving for your touch every 0 milisecond

 

Minho: <3


	53. The Wild Ship 14

Jisung: uhh  
Jisung: baby?

 

Minho: yes babe?

 

Jisung: I just wanna ask if

 

Minho: if?

 

Jisung: if you wanna taste it?

 

Minho: wait WHAT

 

Jisung: I know it's kinda weird but   
Jisung: I just wanted you to taste it so badly  
Jisung: would you mind if I go in to your room right now?

 

Minho: WAIT  
Minho: seungmin is in here

 

Jisung: oh okay  
Jisung: maybe next time then

 

Minho: NOOOO I WANT TO TASTE IT  
Minho: I mean there's no seungmin anymore  
Minho: I threw him out

 

Jisung: why did you do that to him?

 

Minho: why not?  
Minho: you want him to see me taste it?   
Minho: I mean I don't really mind tasting it in front of the members

 

Jisung: NO  
Jisung: I mean it'll be really embarrassing

 

Minho: I KNOW RIGHT  
Minho: of course it'll be embarrassing  
Minho: It needs some more privacy  
Minho: especially for the both of us

 

Jisung: you really wanna try tasting it?

 

Minho: YES TOTALLY  
Minho: I'M READY  
Minho: OH I'M ALWAYS READY

 

Jisung: are you sure?  
Jisung: it might be really gross you know  
Jisung: just a fair warning okay?

 

Minho: stop blabbering and come over here now  
Minho: I'm impatiently waiting for you

 

Jisung: okay if you say so

 

Minho: yum yum  
Minho:  
Minho: what the fuck is this?

 

Jisung: it's called ramen

 

Minho: I know what ramen is dumbass  
Minho: so you mean this is the one you're talking about?

 

Jisung: yes~  
Jisung: I cooked it a while ago  
Jisung: just wanna know if I got some cooking skills

 

Minho: babe you should tell me about this earlier  
Minho: I wasn't expecting this?  
Minho: a fucking ramen hah  
Minho: I was kinda expecting for some more you know  
Minho: sexual encounter?

 

Jisung: oh baby I'm sorry

 

Minho: yeah right

 

Jisung: hey how about I'll do whatever you want after you finish eating my ramen  
Jisung: sounds good?

 

Minho: sounds pretty tasteful  
Minho: DEAL


	54. The Wild Ship 15

Jisung: hyunjin is a good kisser

 

Minho: how'd you know that?  
Minho: have you two ever kissed?

 

Jisung: nope  
Jisung: but I could surely tell by the looks of it

 

Minho: I know what you mean  
Minho: seungmin is very lucky to have those kissable lips  
Minho: and oh yeah   
Minho: don't forget about our felix too

 

Jisung: yaasss my boyyyy~

 

Minho: and   
Minho: there's youuu~

 

Jisung: oh my gosh I was about to say that too  
Jisung: uwu

 

Minho: uwu


	55. The Wild Ship 16

Minho: I KNEW IT  
Minho: felix and changbin are in a relationship

 

Jisung: ooohhh  
Jisung: who told you that?

 

Minho: changbin kinda confessed to me?

 

Jisung: what?  
Jisung: you said him and felix are boyfriends?

 

Minho: babe   
Minho: he confessed about having a thing with felix to me  
Minho: his face was so deep red it's fucking funny  
Minho: I've never seen him so shy and embarrassed like that 

 

Jisung: oh really  
Jisung: when?

 

Minho: that time when I was mercilessly torturing him because of 'you know why'

 

Jisung: oh yeah I totally have forgotten about that dirty work of ours  
Jisung: is he still breathing after all that shit he went through?

 

Minho: well he said something true about the real score between them and what he really feels towards the freckled boy  
Minho: his confession was quite genuine to my ears so I let him live  
Minho: for the moment tho

 

Jisung: wait  
Jisung: so if they're really together then why was he making felix cry like that?  
Jisung: like it doesn't really looked valid to me  
Jisung: it was so sad and horrible

 

Minho: well he told me he wasn't that much of an open book when it comes to his own feelings  
Minho: especially his romantic feelings towards felix  
Minho: he just explodes out of no where every time he makes a move with our boy without even knowing it himself

 

Jisung: that's awful!  
Jisung: what about felix?

 

Minho: don't worry I already taught him how to properly show what he really feels towards his boyfriend without exploding and hurting our boy

 

Jisung: awww~  
Jisung: baby ilysm!  
Jisung: thank you for fighting for my bff felix

 

Minho: anything for your soulmate babe <3

 

Jisung: ugh <333


	56. The Wild Ship 17

Jisung: babyyyyy

 

Minho: what's wrong babe?

 

Jisung: I'm sorry  
Jisung: I accidentally told chan hyung that we're together!

 

Minho: so?

 

Jisung: so?!  
Jisung: aren't you angry?   
Jisung: or at least afraid?

 

Minho: no?  
Minho: why would I?  
Minho: I told you already  
Minho: I don't care if they'll figure it out or not  
Minho: when did this happen anyway?

 

Jisung: just now  
Jisung: hELP ME  
Jisung: Chan hyung is staring at me with fireballs on his eyes  
Jisung: it's getting really weird now  
Jisung: FUCK I MIGHT DIE IN HERE

 

Minho: babe just calm down okay?

 

Jisung: I CAN'T   
Jisung: he's cornering me!

 

Minho: wait  
Minho: I've got an idea

 

Jisung: quick!

 

Minho: ask him about woojin hyung

 

Jisung: huh?  
Jisung: you really think those two are a thing?

 

Minho: jUST DO IT

 

Jisung: what kind of question should I ask that includes woojin hyung?

 

Minho: anything!  
Minho: try asking him about what's the deal between the both of them

 

Jisung: okay

 

Minho: so?  
Minho: how was it?

 

Jisung: wHAT THE FUCK?

 

Minho: what happened?  
Minho: what did he said?

 

Jisung: he didn't say anything   
Jisung: he just   
Jisung: ran away

 

Minho: he ran away

 

Jisung: blushing

 

Minho: pardon?

 

Jisung: hE RAN AWAY BLUSHING

 

Minho: wait let me just blink multiple times and read that shit again  
Minho: whoa  
Minho: see what I did there?

 

Jisung: so they really are together huh

 

Minho: I told you so

 

Jisung:  
Jisung: I'm so dumb

 

Minho: babe I hate to say this but  
Minho: yes you really are


	57. The Wild Ship 18

Minho: ugh shit my back really hurts  
Minho: now I couldn't practice the latest choreo today

 

Jisung: jeez did I over do it last night?  
Jisung: I hope not

 

Minho: oh yes you fucking did

 

Jisung: baby I didn't mean to  
Jisung: I was fascinated by your shoulders and muscles and all that stuff

 

Minho: fuck it now I'm disabled

 

Jisung: don't say that

 

Minho: yes I am

 

Jisung: well it's not my fault!  
Jisung: you should've asked felix to massage you instead of me  
Jisung: now look at what you have become

 

Minho: fuck babe you're right

 

Jisung: your welcome Xavier


	58. The Wild Ship 19

Minho: I told chan hyung to fuck off

 

Jisung: WHY DID YOU SAID THAT TO HIM OMG  
Jisung: HE'S GOING TO KILL US BOTH

 

Minho: he won't  
Minho: he told me that  
Minho: he wished to have a relationship like ours  
Minho: so yeah I was wrong  
Minho: maybe it means him and woojin hyung are not a thing?

 

Jisung: really~  
Jisung: awww he's so cute  
Jisung: can we invite him in our relationship baby?

 

Minho: hmmmn  
Minho: not a bad idea you got there babe  
Minho: but he has woojin hyung to look forward for

 

Jisung: but he might not probably like him 

 

Minho: yet

 

Jisung: okay fine  
Jisung: I'm in

 

Minho: ???

 

Jisung: what  
Jisung: I thought you said we're gonna play cupid for the two?

 

Minho: ooohhh  
Minho: that's a great idea babe!  
Minho: you're a genius!

 

Jisung: huh?

 

Minho: CUPID MINSUNG ACTIVATED


	59. The Wild Ship 20

Minho: babe?  
Minho: what did you just do?

 

Jisung: what do you mean

 

Minho: at the practice room earlier

 

Jisung: oh that?  
Jisung: I was just telling everyone that we are officially together  
Jisung: that your ass only belongs to me and no one else  
Jisung: I hope you wouldn't mind

 

Minho: Of COURSE I WOULDN'T   
Minho: AT ALL

 

Jisung: but you looked so shocked back there  
Jisung: I was actually kinda worried you might run away 

 

Minho: pfft what?  
Minho: I was amazed okay?  
Minho: I mean, I'm more than amazed actually  
Minho: I thought you were scared to tell them about us

 

Jisung: NO WAY  
Jisung: I just don't want us to get bullied for being glued to each other like this  
Jisung: the truth was that I want them to know  
Jisung: I WANT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD TO KNOW

 

Minho: babe just  
Minho: wow  
Minho: I was actually planning to do that but I thought everything is going to get more complicated ugh  
Minho: what you did earlier was a bold move

 

Jisung: really~?

 

Minho: really really  
Minho: I never thought you would beat me to it  
Minho: even my jaw dropped on the floor  
Minho: like literally

 

Jisung: baby you're exaggerating

 

Minho: I'm serious  
Minho: when you announced it without any warning  
Minho: all I thought about was to push you against to the nearest wall and just eat your face in front of everybody

 

Jisung: aww~  
Jisung: why didn't you   
Jisung: it could be our love proof you know

 

Minho: how could I?  
Minho: I was speechless and literally frozen  
Minho: you've blown me away babe  
Minho: I'm in tears now  
Minho: thank you and I love you 

 

Jisung: aww baby don't cry~  
Jisung: I love you too~~


	60. The Wild Ship 21

Jisung: turn right then left again  
Jisung: what do you see?

 

Minho: I see a sign

 

Jisung: what does it says?

 

Minho: this way to my heart?

 

Jisung: okay follow the direction of that sign

 

Minho: wait why am I even doing this?  
Minho: it's so sunny  
Minho: I might get freckles like felix  
Minho: what's going on anyway?  
Minho: are you leading me to our dating place?

 

Jisung: kinda  
Jisung: but waaayyy more than that

 

Minho: I knew it  
Minho: now you're making me more excited  
Minho: I mean you could just simply tell me the location though   
Minho: why suffer?

 

Jisung: well I wanted to surprise you this time

 

Minho: oh   
Minho: that's very sweet of you babe

 

Jisung: anytime baby  
Jisung: now focus on your steps  
Jisung: I don't want you to get roadkill real quick

 

Minho: wait a second  
Minho: did I just ended up in our dorm?

 

Jisung: yes you did

 

Minho: are you fucking kidding me babe?  
Minho: I started walking out from here!

 

Jisung: I was trying to make you think of something else to get you distracted

 

Minho: trust me I wasn't thinking anything

 

Jisung: okay just go inside the dorm and follow the signs

 

Minho: okay  
Minho: okay  
Minho: okay  
Minho: hey I just noticed  
Minho: where's everybody?

 

Jisung: baby please don't mind them right now  
Jisung: just go follow the signs

 

Minho: okay fine  
Minho: so now ...  
Minho: I'm in your room?

 

Jisung: finally

 

Minho: let me guess  
Minho: you want to surprise me how dirty your room is?  
Minho: babe I already know that

 

Jisung: baby!?  
Jisung: you know it's not that

 

Minho: kidding~

 

Jisung: okay you already know what to do

 

Minho: NO WAY

 

Jisung: it was my idea

 

Minho: I know but HOW?

 

Jisung: oh our members offered to help me with those

 

Minho: you mean even changbin did some of this?

 

Jisung: Felix made him do it  
Jisung: he was the one who swept the floor and arranged the displays   
Jisung: he looked so fun to watch

 

Minho: it's so cool  
Minho: it doesn't look like your room anymore  
Minho: especially the bed  
Minho: it looks like uh what do you call it again?

 

Jisung: a love hotel

 

Minho: right! that!  
Minho:  
Minho: wait  
Minho: are you telling me that this is going to be our official honeymoon?

 

Jisung: shit now I'm looking like an embarrassing tomato   
Jisung: this is your fault 

 

Minho: shut up you started this  
Minho: now where are you  
Minho: I'm gonna need that delicious honeymoon right here right now

 

Jisung: alrighty  
Jisung: coming baby~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	61. The Wild Ship 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: Mistakes/Spelling/grammar errors???
> 
> Mistakes/Spelling/grammar errors: PRESENT!!!
> 
> me: sighs*

Minho: I'm sooo not into the mood right now  
Minho: good thing Jeongin is here to cuddle with me  
Minho: or else I will kick that old mother fucking asshole to the bermuda triangle

 

Jisung: baby come on  
Jisung: just look at the bright side  
Jisung: there's always gonna be next time  
Jisung: right? :)

 

Minho: NO  
Minho: that was our perfect moment  
Minho: it should be our perfect honeymoon  
Minho: for only what?  
Minho: 14 freaking seconds!?

 

Jisung: baby this is an urgent meeting

 

Minho: BUT WE WERE HAVING AN URGENT HONEYMOON TOO

 

Jisung: baby stop  
Jisung: you're making me a blushing mess in front of these people

 

Minho: where are you exactly?

 

Jisung: at JYP's office

 

Minho: ugh really he's giving me a headache

 

Jisung: just wait a little longer

 

Minho: but babe :'(

 

Jisung: don't worry I'll be back later


	62. The Wild Ship 23

Minho: "don't worry I'll be back later"  
Minho: it's already 7pm  
Minho: even the shadow of your incredible ass isn't clearly visible from my sight

 

Jisung: baby :'''''''''''''(

 

Minho: where are you

 

Jisung: baby please don't hate me

 

Minho: i said WHERE ARE YOU

 

Jisung: JYP might've took us on a trip?

 

Minho: oh  
Minho: really

 

Jisung: baby trust me this will only take a week okay  
Jisung: I promise I'll take care of myself  
Jisung: baby?  
Jisung: hello???  
Jisung: oh no


	63. The Wild Ship 24

Jisung: why are we heading back home?  
Jisung: I thought this was a vital trip?

 

Minho: really?  
Minho: oh thank goodness  
Minho: I miss you already

 

Jisung: hmmn  
Jisung: you sound like you just had a deal with a smuggler  
Jisung: or was it an opposite

 

Minho: babe  
Minho: you really know me so well  
Minho: of course  
Minho: I called JYP

 

Jisung: you WHAT NOW

 

Minho: I told him to back off

 

Jisung: huh?  
Jisung: but he doesn't even have your number

 

Minho: that's the point  
Minho: and it worked  
Minho: I made him bring you back

 

Jisung: don't tell me   
Jisung: you did that by sending him some death threats

 

Minho: exactly  
Minho: now see you babe~


	64. The Wild Ship 25

Jisung: I feel like dying

 

Minho: me too  
Minho: we've been practicing for nine hours 

 

Jisung: us too  
Jisung: but for like almost a month now

 

Minho: if only I could see you

 

Jisung: same

 

Minho: wanna ditch with me?

 

Jisung: sounds like a date  
Jisung: okay~

 

Minho: meet me at the 3rd floor  
Minho: locker room

 

Jisung: got it~


	65. The Wild Ship 26

Minho: man the ice cream hyunjin bought earlier sucks  
Minho: it tastes like one of his used socks ew  
Minho: even felix puked so hard it hurts my eyes

 

Jisung: OMG  
Jisung: I just heard something I really shouldn't

 

Minho: if it's the hot gossip about my sexiness a month ago then tell me   
Minho: I wanna hear something about it

 

Jisung: JYP SHIPS WOOCHAN

 

Minho: what the  
Minho: fucj I choked on my melon juice

 

Jisung: ikr?   
Jisung: even changbin hyung couldn't believe his ears

 

Minho: what did he say

 

Jisung: he said he never thought JYP would behaved like that  
Jisung: he's even cringing beside me the whole time

 

Minho: I mean JYP 

 

Jisung: oh  
Jisung: he said he wants the two hyungs to be our official parents like  
Jisung: Chan hyung as our mom and Woojin hyung as our dad   
Jisung: mental note: whether they like it or not  
Jisung: gosh stop me  
Jisung: I want to squeal so bad rn

 

Minho: to be honest  
Minho: i've always hated jyp for ruining our lovey dovey moments and all that stuff but  
Minho: in times like this I think I'll consider it as a truce

 

Jisung: whatever just  
Jisung: I can't wait what will happen next!


	66. The Wild Ship 27

Jisung: why do we always see each other for like once a day  
Jisung: it's like we're taking a pill or something

 

Minho: hah  
Minho: I'm like your drug

 

Jisung: yeah right!  
Jisung: and I'm addicted to you  
Jisung: every piece of you makes me dizzy  
Jisung: you're driving me wild and crazy

 

Minho: well this is very seductive

 

Jisung: and you love it

 

Minho: bingo!


	67. The Wild Ship 28

Jisung: what the hell   
Jisung: did just posted a new selca

 

Minho: yeah   
Minho: what about it

 

Jisung: you're so 

 

Minho: handsome?

 

Jisung: no   
Jisung: that would be me

 

Minho: ???

 

Jisung: you are so beautiful

 

Minho:   
Minho: thank you

 

Jisung: oh my gosh I can see you blushing from here

 

Minho: babe

 

Jisung: <333


	68. The Wild Ship 29

Minho: FUCK  
Minho: I fucked up

 

Jisung: yes you are

 

Minho: fine I admit  
Minho: but babe  
Minho: I thought we're both into this?

 

Jisung: baby  
Jisung: number one it was your idea  
Jisung: number two you did it without me knowing it  
Jisung: number three it was rated R

 

Minho: at least they were locked in naked together  
Minho: woochan might've done something awesome in there  
Minho: it was successful

 

Jisung: almost  
Jisung: because they caught you later on  
Jisung: it means you have failed  
Jisung: now you're grounded for a week 

 

Minho: grounded?  
Minho: but we have schedules

 

Jisung: well  
Jisung: Chan hyung meant you can't go near me for this whole week

 

Minho: WHAT

Jisung: no touching, no cuddling, no kissing, no sitting with each other  
Jisung: in general no skinship at all  
Jisung: none of that 

Minho: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Jisung: I've already told you before to just leave it to JYP's hands because we both know he's a big woochan shipper  
Jisung: but still even a single cell in your brain won't listen to me  
Jisung: so now just suffer

 

Minho: BABE NO

 

Jisung: babe yes


	69. The Wild Ship 30

Minho: I wanna go somewhere with you

 

Jisung: are you asking me on a date?

 

Minho: at han river?   
Minho: yes

 

Jisung: !!!  
Jisung: but wait  
Jisung: I thought you were grounded?

 

Minho:  
Minho: jeez babe   
Minho: thanks for reminding me 

 

Jisung: anytime baby


	70. The Wild Ship 31

Minho: fuck it babe I missed you so much

 

Jisung: me too~

 

Minho: I already have massacred your bed  
Minho: now where are you?  
Minho: I want a cuddle session for a whole day

 

Jisung: shit

 

Minho: babe what's wrong?

 

Jisung: uhh...  
Jisung: oh baby  
Jisung: I think we're having an urgent meeting?

 

Minho: again?

 

Jisung: again  
Jisung: uhm  
Jisung: for the whole day

 

Minho:  
Minho: okay got it  
Minho:  
Minho: FUCK TRUCE  
Minho: I'M KILLING JYP FOR REAL THIS TIME

 

Jisung: BABY NO  
Jisung: he's our only chance to get woochan together remember?

 

Minho:  
Minho: ugh  
Minho: FINE

 

Jisung: phew  
Jisung: thank you

 

Minho: lucky old bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dabs*


	71. The Wild Ship 32

Minho: guess what  
Minho: I just made the greatest decision of my entire existence  
Minho: and that is making a New year's resolution!!!

 

Jisung: wait up  
Jisung: it's not even christmas yet?

 

Minho: you didn't even let me finish bitch

 

Jisung: oh okay go ahead

 

Minho: I just made a decision of making a New year's resolution next year  
Minho: u happy now?

 

Jisung: that's good?  
Jisung: what triggered your stamina to make a resolution anyway?

 

Minho: duh JYP of course   
Minho: who else

 

Jisung: oh  
Jisung: baby

 

Minho: oh yes I am a baby

 

Jisung: could you please tell me what are these resolutions?

 

Minho: one, kidnapped him with the help of my trusted buddy felix   
Minho: two, torture him with the aluminum foil  
Minho: three, if I get bored...well I mean, I always get bored so  
Minho: I'll kill him with the spiderman keychain which I've bought for a thousand last week   
Minho: in short, my new year's resolution is to fully get rid of JYP!

 

Jisung: that's it  
Jisung: stay where you are  
Jisung: I'll be there in a sec

 

Minho: what  
Minho: oh come on   
Minho: I didn't do anything bad  
Minho: well, not just yet anyways  
Minho: plus, hellooo  
Minho: i'll be doing it next year  
Minho: not today okay  
Minho: jisu--uh--babe?  
Minho: oh come on it's not like I'm going to commit a big crime here  
Minho: actually, I think it can't be called a crime scene if you have a valid reason out of it right?  
Minho: babe?  
Minho: BITCH WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING  
Minho: say something  
Minho: anything

 

Jisung: i SAID STAY WHERE YOU ARE  
Jisung: what the- JEONGIN?!

 

Minho: oops busted  
Minho: lmao hi jisung hyung!  
Minho: how are you?


	72. The Wild Ship 33

Minho: babe I'm so sorry  
Minho: please forgive me  
Minho: I love you

 

Jisung: what the hell minho hyung   
Jisung: you almost gave me a heart attack

 

Minho: I'm sorry~~ :''(  
Minho: I thought Jeongin only wants to play fortnite  
Minho: I didn't know he would pull a prank on you like that  
Minho: I was so stupid  
Minho: :''''(((

 

Jisung: I thought   
Jisung: I thought you were already out of your mind

 

Minho: FYI I'm always out of my mind  
Minho: especially when it comes to you  
Minho: because I love you  
Minho: babe I love you

 

Jisung: lol did you just quote an old song

 

Minho: yes I did  
Minho: exclusively for my one and only babe

 

Jisung: awwww  
Jisung: baby :)

 

Minho: does it mean you forgive me now?

 

Jisung: hmmn let me think about it

 

Minho: please forgive me :'(

 

Jisung: ugh don't be dramatic we're not that kind of couple   
Jisung: it's not our style

 

Minho: I know right  
Minho: I mean, I have no idea why I'm doing this to be real honest  
Minho: I just have to   
Minho: I guess?

 

Jisung: that's so sweet  
Jisung: anyways, I forgive you  
Jisung: I mean, I'm not that mad or anything   
Jisung: I'm just really worried about you because I also love you you know

 

Minho: me too!

 

Jisung: you just said that

 

Minho: typed*  
Minho: I mean, I was worried too when I found out what jeongin have done  
Minho: like what you said, you almost had a heart attack so of course I panicked and got scared

 

Jisung: aww my poor baby  
Jisung: speaking of the devil  
Jisung: you didn't do anything bad to jeongin after what happened did you?

 

Minho: uhh well


	73. The Wild Ship 34

Minho: I'M REALLY SORRYYY :'''((((((((

 

Jisung: I thought we were over this already?

 

Minho: oh I'm sorry  
Minho: this is jeongin, jisung hyung

 

Jisung: jeongin?

 

Minho: can't you read?

 

Jisung: JEONGIN

 

Minho: I REALLY AM SORRRRYYYY  
Minho: HUHUHUHUHUHU-HULKH

 

Jisung: if this is about what happened last two days I already have forgiven you

 

Minho: oh thank heavens  
Minho: thanks hyung!

 

Jisung: Anytime  
Jisung: just please don't do it again  
Jisung: it's terrifying

 

Minho: right  
Minho: I'm really sorry hyung  
Jisung: stop saying sorry  
Jisung: you're already forgiven  
Jisung: I mean we could personally talk about this like some normal people would do  
Jisung: or you could just dm me instead  
Jisung: how's that sound?

 

Minho: I don't have my phone with me

 

Jisung: are you charging it somewhere?

 

Minho: no

 

Jisung: you lost it somewhere?

 

Minho: wrong

 

Jisung: what is this now a guessing game?

 

Minho: lmao sorry hyung  
Minho: it got broken

 

Jisung: what happened?

 

Minho: uhh  
Minho: minho hyung...

 

Jisung: minho hyung?  
Jisung: what's that old baby has to do with your phone?

 

Minho: um well

 

Jisung: don't tell me he threw it in to the well because you know lol

 

Minho:

 

Jisung: so he really did didn't he?

 

Minho: it was just an accident hyung  
Minho: believe me

 

Jisung: don't worry  
Jisung: I'm not going into further interrogation so calm down 

 

Minho: sighs  
Minho: thanks hyung

 

Jisung: anyways have you already told this to Chan hyung?

 

Minho: I'm pretty sure I haven't

 

Jisung: well it's about time

 

Minho: right now?

 

Jisung: yes right now

 

Minho: but I have no phone

 

Jisung: use what you're using now you silly fox~

 

Minho: lmao got it hyung~


	74. The Wild Ship 35

Jisung: good morning baby~  
Jisung: I'll be going to studio this early okay  
Jisung: so please be patient with me  
Jisung: baby?  
Jisung: hello?  
Jisung: oh  
Jisung: OH  
Jisung: okay I get it now  
Jisung: I just remembered   
Jisung: rip lol


	75. The Wild Ship 36

Minho: rest in peace?  
Minho: for what?  
Minho: did I just died without knowing it myself?

 

Jisung: you're funny  
Jisung: but the real question is  
Jisung: why didn't you replied to my messages?  
Jisung: something's wrong?

 

Minho: uh  
Minho: nothing

 

Jisung: whatever you say baby  
Jisung: my first question is still superior tho

 

Minho: fine I was sleeping?

 

Jisung: so?  
Jisung: what about after you woke up?  
Jisung: did you even checked it at least?

 

Minho: sorry I didn't  
Minho: I forgot

 

Jisung: you forgot  
Jisung: for the whole week  
Jisung: lmao  
Jisung: you're lucky I wasn't bothered to ask you since then  
Jisung: I mean we see each other almost every day  
Jisung: we even have cuddle sessions too if we got the chance  
Jisung: so no need a phone right?

 

Minho:  
Minho: yeah right

 

Jisung: okay~  
Jisung: see you at lunch?

 

Minho: yeah see you at lunch


	76. The Wild Ship 37

Minho: yes  
Minho: that's right  
Minho: great that would be perfect  
Minho: and also meet me at the starbucks 10 AM sharp so we could talk about it better

 

Jisung: Starbucks?  
Jisung: I haven't agreed anything about meeting you at the starbucks  
Jisung: plus, I'm still working at 10

 

Minho: fuck wrong send

 

Jisung: you just sent me 4 messages, FOUR, and now you're telling me it's not meant for me?  
Jisung: and what the hell?  
Jisung: who the fyck are you meeting there?

 

Minho: NO ONE  
Minho: just forget it babe   
Minho: please I'm begging you

 

Jisung: don't fuck with me right now minho hyung  
Jisung: what the heck is going on?  
Jisung: I won't stop pestering you until you tell me what the fucking doughnuts are going on?

 

Minho: doughnuts?

 

Jisung: shut up I'm hungry  
Jisung: NOW EXPLAIN

 

Minho: ugh come on

 

Jisung: I said eXPLAIN

 

Minho: fuck I'll explain okay?  
Minho: just chill out

 

Jisung: I'm always chill tho

 

Minho: chill my ass

 

Jisung: I will 

 

Minho:  
Minho: wait

 

Jisung: watch me

 

Minho: i said WAIT


	77. The Wild Ship 38

Jisung: OMG???

 

Minho: uh-huh yes uh-huh  
Minho: so what can you say about last night?

 

Jisung: it was

 

Minho: amazing?  
Minho: magical?  
Minho: fantastic?  
Minho: BOOMBASTIC??!!!!!

 

Jisung: chill

 

Minho: chill my ass

 

Jisung: again?  
Jisung: I just did that last night  
Jisung: aren't you still satisfied?

 

Minho: ugh shut

 

Jisung: you're blushing ;)

 

Minho: stop guessing and winking

 

Jisung: why ;)

 

Minho: duh   
Minho: because you're absolutely right and I really love it

 

Jisung: usually you're not a panicked gay towards people  
Jisung: but when it comes to me   
Jisung: you just explode rainbows everywhere  
Jisung: so maybe I think I'm from Mars then  
Jisung: whatever it is I love it as well!

 

Minho: so  
Minho: your answers to my questions?

 

Jisung: yes yes yes and YES~~  
Jisung: I love every part of it  
Jisung: I love every second of it  
Jisung: I love it because it's you  
Jisung: wait a freaking sec  
Jisung: are you crying again?  
Jisung: are you stealing the crown of the most crybaby from my soulmate?

 

Minho: fuck you   
Minho: it's all because of you  
Minho: it's all your fault I'm like this  
Minho: it just, it was the best sex I have ever had in my entire fucking life!

 

Jisung: jeez control your tities  
Jisung: Changbin hyung is reading this over my shoulder   
Jisung: it's really embarrassing so please keep it PG  
Jisung: Iol he just said 'I'm not jeongin'

 

Minho: oh hey binnie!  
Minho: good to know you're there

 

Jisung: he said he doesn't care lol  
Jisung: he just wants to ghost us because he has nothing better to do with his life

 

Minho: tell him to go to his bf

 

Jisung: he couldn't

 

Minho: why?

 

Jisung: JYP rules

 

Minho: oh about that  
Minho: thanks for reminding me

 

Jisung: you asked, I just answered

 

Minho: aNYWAYS  
Minho: do you think him and felix already did it?  
Minho: I have a feeling like they still didn't  
Minho: cuz like you know Felix isn't still allowed to do it cuz of you know what  
Minho: tho I think half of binnie wants to do it but Felix is still underage so he's just controling his demons inside of him and just patiently wait for his beloved bf to pass all the test and survive?

 

Jisung: uhh  
Jisung: I was going to say 'maybe' but Changbin hyung said you're right

 

Minho: that's right I'm always right

 

Jisung: he said being patient is really a hard work to do like self-control and all that stuff tho sometimes he can't really help it  
Jisung: but what can he do? he love Felix so much so he really must wait patiently

 

Minho: aww  
Minho: I feel you changbinnie~ :'(  
Minho: too bad I've already reached that goal so I think he's on his own now

 

Jisung: Ya! Don't get too cocky with me

 

Minho: anyways  
Minho: did my son know anything about this shit?

 

Jisung: let me remind you again mister: he's not your son!  
Jisung: that place is already have been taken

 

Minho: whatever  
Minho: does Felix know what changbin really wanted to happen in the near future?

 

Jisung: he said no and he's not planning to tell his bf anyway  
Jisung: he said it's up to felix

 

Minho: is that so?  
Minho: oh look! Felix is finally here!  
Minho: I'm gonna show this to him then

 

Jisung: baby wAIT NO  
Jisung: CHANGBIN HYUNG IS GOING TOJGDXVHVJJNBB

 

Minho: what?  
Minho: he's gonna what?  
Minho: babe?  
Minho: hello?  
Minho: is anyone home?  
Minho:   
Minho: fuck shit  
Minho: don't tell me he smashed your phone too  
Minho: just like what Chan hyung horribly did to mine  
Minho: fyck


	78. The Wild Ship 39

Jisung: so who helped you made our dream honeymoon became true  
Jisung: by the way, I'm sorry I ruined everything :(

 

Minho: there's no need to apologise  
Minho: it was hyunjin and seungmin

 

Jisung: oh?  
Jisung: but you texted me like there was only one person

 

Minho: that message was really meant for seungmin alone  
Minho: he was busy rehearsing with jeongin and woojin hyung that time so I texted him

 

Jisung: and hyunjin? 

 

Minho: oh he caught me having an affair with his man

 

Jisung: are they really together?

 

Minho: I was wrong the first time, about woochan relationship, so....  
Minho: I'm gonna say they aren't  
Minho: but

 

Jisung: but?

 

Minho: there's always going to be a but everywhere okay

 

Jisung: okay 

 

Minho: I'm sensing something different between these two

 

Jisung: is it hatred?

 

Minho: don't interrupt me

 

Jisung: sorry okay go on

 

Minho: I'm sensing something like, 'I like you so much but I'm very shy to say it out loud so yeah, see you at my funeral I guess' that kind of stuff

 

Jisung: what are they?  
Jisung: 12?

 

Minho: that's what I said to them

 

Jisung: you asked them?  
Jisung: together?

 

Minho: individually  
Minho: it was funny actually  
Minho: their answers are exactly the same

 

Jisung: gasps*  
Jisung: what did they said?

 

Minho: SeungJin: He might not like me. I'm not that good looking. Not to mention that we're both guys. And I just can't do it, I'm really shy.

 

Jisung: what a bunch of idiots 

 

Minho: oh

 

Jisung: what

 

Minho: I thought you were going to say, 'aww they're so cute'

 

Jisung: for your sake, I didn't

 

Minho: well you're incredibly right  
Minho: I really think they are bunch of idiots  
Minho: dumbassess to be exact  
Minho: but seriously though  
Minho: you think it's cute right?

 

Jisung:  
Jisung: yes, yes it's very cute~

 

Minho: oh babe  
Minho: I know you always have a soft spot for shy couples  
Minho: though surprisingly, you aren't one of them

 

Jisung: you were surprised?

 

Minho: yes I was  
Minho: remember that one time THE FIRST TIME you called me baby?

 

Jisung: wait I don't think I  
Jisung: oh yeah I remember now!

 

Minho: see?  
Minho: plus those revelations about our relationship and those secret honeymoon surprise for me

 

Jisung: baby  
Jisung: that honeymoon didn't went well

 

Minho: still it was memorable for me  
Minho: you did a lot of effort making me feel loved and I'm really thankful for that  
Minho: I will never ever get tired saying I love you  
Minho: forever

 

Jisung: ew too cheesy  
Jisung: that's not like us

 

Minho: I know  
Minho: But I gotta say it so you would know

 

Jisung: BOOMBASTIC ;)

 

Minho: only for you babe ;)  
Minho: I love you

 

Jisung: I love you too

 

Minho: where are you?  
Minho: I've been waiting here at the ground floor for hours now

 

Jisung: wait why are you down there?

 

Minho: what I thought we'll gonna see each other today  
Minho: isn't it your break time already?

 

Jisung: oh yeah bitch I forgot

 

Minho: what?

 

Jisung: our schedule was changed a while ago  
Jisung: so we'll going to have to leave out here tonight

 

Minho: tonight

 

Jisung: yes tonight

 

Minho: I had been waiting here for hours and now you're telling me you'll be seeing me tonight?

 

Jisung: finally you got the idea

 

Minho: fine, since I'm already here I think I might just go in JYP's office

 

Jisung: baby!  
Jisung: I didn't said his name

 

Minho: still it was him who changed your damn schedule right?  
Minho: of course I'm damn right  
Minho: goodbye babe  
Minho: I've decided to commit a crime today  
Minho: now see you in my future cell

 

Jisung: minho hyung stop it I'm trying to work here  
Jisung: you should be too along with your co-dance line

 

Minho: why are you defending him so much?  
Minho: is he your sugar daddy now huh?

 

Jisung: FYI HE IS O U R SUGAR DADDY  
Jisung: NOW STOP BLABBERING AND GO BACK TO YOUR DANCING

 

Minho: fYCK IT RHYMED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	79. The Cute Ship - One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin: Holy popcorn, I mean like, these two didn't even have any freaking passwords. Seriously? Idiots. Anyways, make sure to be alone while reading this shit. Just saying ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Happy New year everyone!!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Hope you enjoy!

Hyunjin: Hey 

 

Seungmin: Hey

 

Hyunjin: uhh

 

Seungmin: what's up?

 

Hyunjin: Are you free this afternoon?  
Hyunjin: I was just kinda wondering if you wanna uhh  
Hyunjin: yeah! If you wanna join me to buy some groceries for New year's Eve   
Hyunjin: and maybe I don't know  
Hyunjin: hang out with me?

 

Seungmin: Jinnie  
Seungmin: Woojin hyung asked me to go to the studio this afternoon  
Seungmin: he said he can't go there to talk to Channie hyung, so he asked me to go there instead of him

 

Hyunjin: oh   
Hyunjin: okay got it  
Hyunjin: it's fine

 

Seungmin: I'm sorry jinnie

 

Hyunjin: no really it's okay  
Hyunjin: I'll ask Minho hyung to come with me instead  
Hyunjin: probably

 

Seungmin: wait   
Seungmin: Minho hyung?  
Seungmin: I thought he's at the Toy World

 

Hyunjin: huh?  
Hyunjin: what's he doing there?

 

Seungmin: uhm  
Seungmin: planning some stuff I think

 

Hyunjin: what stuff?  
Hyunjin: and how do you know?

 

Seungmin: sorry jinnie but it's a top secret for now

 

Hyunjin:  
Hyunjin: fine I'll be on my own then

 

Seungmin: hey I've got an idea  
Seungmin: how about you accompany me to the studio?  
Seungmin: promise it won't take long  
Seungmin: Woojin hyung said it will be just a short meeting

 

Hyunjin: why wouldn't he just do it himself then?

 

Seungmin: I don't know  
Seungmin: maybe he's not feeling well?

 

Seungmin: I saw him practicing for hours though  
Hyunjin: but anyway what about my important agenda?

 

Seungmin: piece of cake  
Seungmin: we'll go to your agenda after we finished the meeting   
Seungmin: deal?

 

Hyunjin:  
Hyunjin: so you're saying you'll join me to buy groceries?

 

Seungmin: sure why not

 

Hyunjin: YESS  
Hyunjin: I mean that works too  
Hyunjin: so uhh yeah see you later Minnie

 

Seungmin: okay?  
Seungmin: see you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah!


	80. The Cute Ship - Two

Seungmin: going to the library with a tall person was really helpful

 

Hyunjin: are you talking about me?

 

Seungmin: No? I'm talking about the person I was with

 

Hyunjin: but that was me  
Hyunjin: and by the way, you're tall too

 

Seungmin: I'd better be alone then

 

Hyunjin: says who?  
Hyunjin: I'll follow you wherever you go

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: wgat?  
Seungmin: what*

 

Hyunjin: Oh  
Hyunjin: I meant  
Hyunjin: I'm a very useful person because I'm tall?

 

Seungmin: we're both tall Jinnie

 

Hyunjin: I'm taller than you though

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: whatever

 

Hyunjin: so  
Hyunjin: when are we going back there again?


	81. The Cute Ship - Three

Seungmin: Don't you dare do that to me again

 

Hyunjin: what did I do?

 

Seungmin: You  
Seungmin: appearing in my room out of nowhere

 

Hyunjin: I thought Felix told you that I was coming last night  
Hyunjin: that we're switching

 

Seungmin: he did  
Seungmin: right before you showed up

 

Hyunjin: what's wrong with that?

 

Seungmin: Idk it's just that you were

 

Hyunjin: creepy?

 

Seungmin: NO  
Seungmin: you're handsome

 

Hyunjin: !!!!

 

Seungmin: I mean  
Seungmin: YES IT'S CREEPY YOU ARE CREEPY

 

Hyunjin: okay ;)

 

Seungmin: HYUNJIN

 

Hyunjin: i said OKAY ;D

 

Seungmin: ugh


	82. The Cute Ship - Four

Hyunjin: Hey Minnie  
Hyunjin: I'll be free at four forty sharp

 

Seungmin: Seriously  
Seungmin: nobody asked

 

Hyunjin: 😭

 

Seungmin: 👌😎


	83. The Cute Ship - Five

Seungmin: where are you right know?

 

Hyunjin: at the dorm

 

Seungmin: you went home early?

 

Hyunjin: yeah

 

Seungmin: who's with you?

 

Hyunjin: Jeongin?

 

Seungmin: you're at home with Jeongin?

 

Hyunjin: yeah why?

 

Seungmin: because I think I can see you clearly from the rooftop and you're on your own.  
Seungmin: gotcha!

 

Hyunjin: okay you caught me now anyways  
Hyunjin: what are you doing up there?

 

Seungmin: planning on commiting suicide

 

Hyunjin: ?????

 

Seungmin: No I'm just kidding

 

Hyunjin: that wasn't funny Seungmin

 

Seungmin: I said sorry

 

Hyunjin: you didn't

 

Seungmin: anyways  
Seungmin: trying to change the subject huh  
Seungmin: why are you here?  
Seungmin: it's almost 11 pm  
Seungmin: Jinnie?  
Seungmin: where are you?   
Seungmin: I can't see you from up here anymore

 

Hyunjin: because I'm going up there

 

Seungmin: too slow  
Seungmin: could you just fly?

 

Hyunjin: do you want me to go back home instead?

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: no 

 

Hyunjin: jsJSJZHXVCVV

 

Seungmin: are you okay Jinnie?

 

Hyunjin: sorry I tripped down the stairs but don't worry I'm fine now 

 

Seungmin: OMG Jinnie be careful!

 

Hyunjin: Just stay, I'll be up there in a sec okay


	84. The Cute Ship - Six

Seungmin: Jinnie!  
Seungmin: I have a good news

 

Hyunjin: I know!  
Hyunjin: you're going to sleep with me tonight!

 

Seungmin: what?

 

Hyunjin: NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS

 

Seungmin: OF COURSE IT WASN'T MY GOODNESS  
Seungmin: I mean, Felix haven't told me about switching with you tonight

 

Hyunjin: No it wasn't Felix's idea  
Hyunjin: This time it was Binnie hyung 

 

Seungmin: oh?

 

Hyunjin: he asked me if he could switch roommates with you tonight.

 

Seungmin: he wants to cuddle with Felix here in our Felix's room?

 

Hyunjin: exactly.  
Hyunjin: am I right?

 

Seungmin: No.  
Seungmin: that's bad news to me  
Seungmin: Felix switching with you is enough  
Seungmin: but me? Leaving my own territory?  
Seungmin: I don't know Jinnie

 

Hyunjin: well, if you're complaining about your bed, don't worry about it  
Hyunjin: I already told Binnie hyung to not use it or even touch it so yeah your area is fully safe.

 

Seungmin: wait  
Seungmin: how do you know about that?  
Seungmin: are spying on me?

 

Hyunjin: NO WAY  
Hyunjin: Minnie, you're always screaming about it almost every day it hurts my ears

 

Seungmin: yikes!  
Seungmin: sorry about that

 

Hyunjin: so if that wasn't the case here  
Hyunjin: what's the good news you're talking about then

 

Seungmin: oh yeah I forgot about the good news

 

Hyunjin: please continue

 

Seungmin: felix gave me the best present of the year

 

Hyunjin: the snail plushie?

 

Seungmin: lol that was a joke one of his

 

Hyunjin: you even cried

 

Seungmin: true  
Seungmin: but then thankfully he gave me something special after that

 

Hyunjin:   
Hyunjin: am I allowed to know what it is?

 

Seungmin: it's a ring Jinnie! <3


	85. The Cute Ship - Seven

Hyunjin: Hey Minnie,   
Hyunjin: I think I like you  
Hyunjin: No  
Hyunjin: I like you  
Hyunjin: I don't know when it happened but I like you  
Hyunjin: I hope you like me too

[Not Sent]


	86. The Cute Ship - Eight

Seungmin: I'm going to the Lotte world with Jeongin   
Seungmin: wanna join us?

 

Hyunjin: oh I'm busy right now Minnie  
Hyunjin: maybe next time?

 

Seungmin: okay

 

Hyunjin: okay   
Hyunjin: enjoy the rides with Innie

 

Seungmin: INNIE WHAT?

 

Hyunjin: ???

 

Seungmin: oh sorry Jinnie   
Seungmin: it was meant for Jeongin

 

Hyunjin: oh why?

 

Seungmin: he couldn't come with me

 

Hyunjin: I'll go with you then

 

Seungmin: Jinnie, it's fine

 

Hyunjin: no it's fine, I'll go with you

 

Seungmin: but you just said you're not available

 

Hyunjin: I'll do something about it don't worry

 

Seungmin: okay cool  
Seungmin: see you at two?

 

Hyunjin: <3333


	87. The Cute Ship - Nine

Hyunjin: pack your books dandy boy  
Hyunjin: we're going camping!!!  
Hyunjin: and don't text back  
Hyunjin: just pack everything  
Hyunjin: this is going to be awesome I'm sure about it :)


	88. The Cute Ship - Ten

Seungmin: was it just me or did you really just almost gave me a peck yesterday?  
Seungmin: I know you are the most clingy member of our group but...  
Seungmin: Jinnie you're really creeping me out here!  
Seungmin: please tell me what's going on!

 

[Deleted]


	89. The Cute Ship - Eleven

Hyunjin: I'll be in your room tonight

 

Seungmin: again?

 

Hyunjin: don't you want me to?

 

Seungmin: no  
Seungmin: I'm talking about Felix

 

Hyunjin: oh come on Minnie  
Hyunjin: you know how whipped he is when it comes to Binnie hyung

 

Seungmin: I know  
Seungmin: and so is that old mother creature to likseu

 

Hyunjin: why are you so cold on Binnie hyung?  
Hyunjin: do the two of you had any horrible history before or something?

 

Seungmin: no   
Seungmin: I don't know

 

Hyunjin: then what?

 

Seungmin: uhh maybe because someone has to be like that Jinnie!

 

Hyunjin: Minnie

 

Seungmin: what?

 

Hyunjin: just tell me why?

 

Seungmin: Ugh you're so worked up about this, but fine  
Seungmin: I'm cold to that creature because

 

Hyunjin: because?

 

Seungmin:   
Seungmin: because I like Felix  
Seungmin: Jinnie?  
Seungmin: you still there?

 

Hyunjin:  
Hyunjin: wait so  
Hyunjin: you really like Felix?  
Hyunjin: you really like him that way?

 

Seungmin: what do you mean 'that way'?

 

Hyunjin: you know like  
Hyunjin: more than being just friends?

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: oh  
Seungmin: Yeah :)


	90. The Cute Ship - Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is not edited so ... Enjoy!

Seungmin: hey Jinnnnniieeee!!! 

 

Hyunjin: hey Minnie  
Hyunjin: what's up?

 

Seungmin: absolutely me

 

Hyunjin: huh?

 

Seungmin: trust me you wouldn't want to know  
Seungmin: anyways see you later?

 

Hyunjin: but I thought you have other plans?

 

Seungmin: I have other plans?

 

Hyunjin: uhh yes?  
Hyunjin: with Felix remember?

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: Oh okay, I think I get it now  
Seungmin: so anyway, what if I already have plans with Felix ?

 

Hyunjin: huh?  
Hyunjin: what are you trying to say?

 

Seungmin: so what now?

 

Hyunjin: what? 

 

Seungmin: wouldn't you do anything besides pinning?

 

Hyunjin: huh?

 

Seungmin: are you just going to stand there?  
Seungmin: staring at me from afar in Felix's embrace?  
Seungmin: are you just gonna sit at the corner crying alone in the dark?

 

Hyunjin:   
Hyunjin: Seriously, Minnie you are being too dramatic right now it's funny!

 

Seungmin: well I'm not having fun hyun-  
Seungmin: I thought you love me!

 

Hyunjin:  
Hyunjin: WGAT ARU U TAKLINF ABGUTGJHJKJ

 

Seungmin: admit it baby!  
Seungmin: if you won't then I'd rather be with felix

 

Hyunjin: what the   
Hyunjin: Seungmin! No!  
Hyunjin: I I I love you! With all my heart body mind and soul  
Hyunjin: SEUNGMIN I,   
Hyunjin: OH COME ON! 

 

Seungmin: lmao!  
Seungmin: yeah yeah that's enough hyung really  
Seungmin: I know you're so whipped for Seungmin hyung so please   
Seungmin: you don't need to be too obvious about it

 

Hyunjin:   
Hyunjin: NO WAY JEONGIN?!

 

Seungmin: oh yes way jeongin!

 

Hyunjin: DELETE THIS RIGHT NOW

 

Seungmin: oooooohhh  
Seungmin: make me!

 

Hyunjin: Phlleaassee have mercy!

 

Seungmin: BWAAAHAHAAHA >:)


	91. The Cute Ship - Thirteen

Hyunjin: hope you haven't read it

 

Seungmin: read what?

 

Hyunjin: something stupid?

 

Seungmin: something stu  
Seungmin: oh I did!  
Seungmin: it was the one thing with jeongin pranking you right?

 

Hyunjin: OH CRAP THAT BRAT  
Hyunjin: I can't believe he just told you that

 

Seungmin: lol you were so funny Jinnie  
Seungmin: you sounded like a dumbass when Jeongin did that prank to you

 

Hyunjin: you, you really think that I was

 

Seungmin: yes! Definitely!   
Seungmin: I wished I saw your reaction

 

Hyunjin: uh right

 

Seungmin: I pity you though  
Seungmin: I mean why did you even fell for that?  
Seungmin: If I were you I'm going to pretend that I wasn't shocked and scare Jeongin back till he surrender  
Seungmin: plus he was only hiding under your bed yesterday right?  
Seungmin: I wasn't that scary at all  
Seungmin: Jinnie?  
Seungmin: Jinnie???  
Seungmin: oh wait Woojin hyung is calling me  
Seungmin: text me later?


	92. The Cute Ship - Fourteen

Seungmin: I just realized

 

Hyunjin: what

 

Seungmin: I got bored while practicing

 

Hyunjin: okay so?

 

Seungmin: then I remembered you

 

Hyunjin: okay and what about me?  
Hyunjin: if you're still mad about me eating your salad without your permission because you are stuck there practicing with the vocal line then I'm sorry  
Hyunjin: you weren't there so it can't be helped

 

Seungmin: No it's not about the salad  
Seungmin: you know I hate salads

 

Hyunjin: phew thank goodness okay  
Hyunjin: what then?

 

Seungmin: nothing  
Seungmin: I just thought I missed you

 

Hyunjin: CHJGKHCCBNXXBM???!!!!??!!!

 

Seungmin: Jinnie?  
Seungmin: are you okay?

 

Hyunjin: fige  
Hyunjin: fine*

 

Seungmin: what did just happened?

 

Hyunjin: I fell down the stairs

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: how many times do I have to tell you not to use your phone while walking down the stairs!

 

Hyunjin: jeez I said I'm fine you don't have to worry about me

 

Seungmin: you can't stop me from worrying about you Jinnie!

 

Hyunjin: why are worrying about me all of a sudden?  
Hyunjin: I thought you have a whole Felix to worry about

 

Seungmin: what?!  
Seungmin: why did you end up talking about likseu?  
Seungmin: hyunjin I care for you remember that!

 

Hyunjin:   
Hyunjin: I know!

 

Seungmin: great!  
Seungmin: then what's with all of the dramatics?

 

Hyunjin: no idea


	93. The Cute Ship - Fifteen

Seungmin: dude what are you doing to yourself?  
Seungmin: did you even get some sleep last night?  
Seungmin: mind your bags man you looked like a big mess 

 

Hyunjin: Jeongin?

 

Seungmin: bbbbbbingo!

 

Hyunjin: don't you have a phone of your own?

 

Seungmin: long story short, Minho hyung broke it into pieces so I've got nothing  
Seungmin: for now ;)

 

Hyunjin: Wait seriously?

 

Seungmin: what?  
Seungmin: you think I'm bluffing?

 

Hyunjin: don't blame me for accusing you  
Hyunjin: you know I should be the one doing that to you because you are lying all the freaking time

 

Seungmin: come on hyung lying isn't that bad if you have a good purpose

 

Hyunjin: so you're telling me that you are lying right now?

 

Seungmin: NO! no no no no  
Seungmin: Of course I always lie that's my best skill  
Seungmin: but not today man 

 

Hyunjin: so he really smashed it or what?

 

Seungmin: yep  
Seungmin: then threw it down the deep well like a freaking cheif mixing the best ingredient ever!

 

Hyunjin: you lied to him that's why he did that to you  
Hyunjin: am I right?

 

Seungmin: I told you hyung it's a long story

 

Hyunjin:  
Hyunjin: fine whatever

 

Seungmin: so anyway  
Seungmin: I saw your conversation with Minnie hyung late this afternoon :)

 

Hyunjin: you're such a nosy brat don't you think?  
Hyunjin: when will you stop?

 

Seungmin: until you guys will get your nice asses together maybe?

 

Hyunjin: tchh  
Hyunjin: trust me it will never happen   
Hyunjin: ever

 

Seungmin: how would you know?  
Seungmin: not to mention that he also cares about you!

 

Hyunjin: of course he does Jeongin  
Hyunjin: that's what friends do!

 

Seungmin: facepalms*


	94. The Cute Ship - Sixteen

Seungmin: Jinnie?

 

Hyunjin: sup!

 

Seungmin: Oh good you replied  
Seungmin: I was calling you earlier but you didn't pick up  
Seungmin: so I just assumed you were busy?

 

Hyunjin: yes I was

 

Seungmin: oh  
Seungmin: is Jeongin there with you?  
Seungmin: if he is please tell him to come here   
Seungmin: me and Woojin hyung are waiting for him for like an hour now

 

Hyunjin: okay I'll tell him right away  
Hyunjin: but in only one condition

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: in what condition?

 

Hyunjin: you have to admit your feelings for me

 

Seungmin: Pardon?

 

Hyunjin: Come on its simple  
Hyunjin: just tell me you love me

 

Seungmin: you're kidding me right?

 

Hyunjin: uhh, no?  
Hyunjin: just come on man!  
Hyunjin: I know you love me so much

 

Seungmin: wait a sec  
Seungmin:   
Seungmin: what the hell???  
Seungmin: JEONGIN?!

 

Hyunjin: yup  
Hyunjin: I believe that's me

 

Seungmin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 

Hyunjin: hey brother!  
Hyunjin: and nope!  
Hyunjin: I AM NOT


	95. The Cute Ship - Seventeen

Seungmin: why is Jeongin asking me to invite you to switch with Felix tonight  
Seungmin: what's up Jinnie?

 

Hyunjin: that brat   
Hyunjin: ugh it's so hard to deal with him these days  
Hyunjin: he's getting too cocky  
Hyunjin: don't worry Minnie I'll talk to him to knock his head off somewhere

 

Seungmin: actually it's kind of a good idea  
Seungmin: since Felix was nagging me for like weeks now to help him how to pronounce the words he's rapping

 

Hyunjin: yeah I've noticed that  
Hyunjin: he's always stuttering when he raps

 

Seungmin: and I know that he's a slow learner when it comes to Korean and I don't want to my precious eyes to get wrinkled while I'm young so

 

Hyunjin: so you're saying you're referring him to binnie hyung's care?

 

Seungmin: sure

 

Hyunjin: wait but  
Hyunjin: binnie hyung is the reason of Felix stuttering right?  
Hyunjin: is this really a good idea?

 

Seungmin: well it'll going to be their own problem in the near future which is tonight and not ours  
Seungmin: so what do you think?  
Seungmin: are you willing to?  
Seungmin: if you don't want to you just have to tell me okay  
Seungmin: it's fine

 

Hyunjin: NO  
Hyunjin: of course

 

Seungmin: ???

 

Hyunjin: YES  
Hyunjin: I mean yeah of course  
Hyunjin: see you in your room

 

Seungmin: okay see you there


	96. The Cute Ship - Eighteen

Hyunjin: JEONGIN YOU BRAT MINNIE ASKED ME TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM TONIGHT OH MY GOSH MY HEART I CANNOT HE'S SO CUTE I LIKE HIM SO MUCFJDHDXHH

 

Seungmin: uhh Jinnie?  
Seungmin: I think you've pressed the wrong number?

Hyunjin: oh


	97. The Cute Ship - Nineteen

Hyunjin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[Not Sent]


	98. The Cute Ship - Twenty

Seungmin: wait a second  
Seungmin: so you're saying that......you like me too?

[Sent]


	99. The Cute Ship - Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang y'all!

Seungmin: JINNIE ANSWER ME!

 

Hyunjin: what

 

Seungmin: are you avoiding me on purpose?

 

Hyunjin: WHAT NO

 

Seungmin: then why haven't I saw you earlier this morning?

 

Hyunjin: I went to the studio?

 

Seungmin: we used to eat breakfast together

 

Hyunjin: I 

 

Seungmin: admit it  
Seungmin: you're avoiding me

 

Hyunjin: trust me I am not

 

Seungmin: you are

 

Hyunjin: am not

 

Seungmin: Jinnie  
Seungmin: please don't run away from me

 

Hyunjin: sigh  
Hyunjin: I'll say it again Minnie  
Hyunjin: I am not ignoring you or even running away from you  
Hyunjin: I will never do that to you ever  
Hyunjin: I'm just really  
Hyunjin: really embarrassed you know

 

Seungmin: embarrassed?  
Seungmin: about what?

 

Hyunjin: liking you?  
Hyunjin: I don't know  
Hyunjin: Everytime we hangout together my heart always feel so tingly you know what I'm saying?  
Hyunjin: just like right now that I know you feel the same way as I am I just  
Hyunjin: I feel like I'm gonna explode

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: cute

 

Hyunjin: DJGJUDXJJVVBJK  
Hyunjin: shut up


	100. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Two

Hyunjin: morning babe

 

Seungmin: ew

 

Hyunjin: what I'm just being a sweet boyfy to you   
Hyunjin: don't you like it?

 

Seungmin: you sounded like minho hyung

 

Hyunjin: how about baby?

 

Seungmin: now it's Sungie

 

Hyunjin: What am I supposed to call you then?

 

Seungmin: Minnie

 

Hyunjin: just Minnie?

 

Seungmin: yep  
Seungmin: Just Minnie

 

Hyunjin: but whyyyy?

 

Seungmin: because...  
Seungmin: I love it<3

 

Hyunjin:   
Hyunjin: excuse me sir  
Hyunjin: are you really trying to kill me with your sudden cuteness?!

 

Seungmin: why not ;)

 

Hyunjin: uGH<333333


	101. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Three

Hyunjin: Are you at the downtown right now?

 

Seungmin: uhh how do you know about that?

 

Hyunjin: stay where you are I'll be right there

 

Seungmin: no you can't it's

 

Hyunjin: a top secret I know

 

Seungmin: how do you

 

Hyunjin: Minho hyung already told me about his honeymoon surprise for Sungie just a couple of minutes ago

 

Seungmin: got any plans for the lovebirds?

 

Hyunjin: Yep you?

 

Seungmin: I do too

 

Hyunjin: okay just go to a near cafe so that when I get there we'll gonna be combining our ideas then find out the rest later

 

Seungmin: deal

 

Hyunjin: see you there?

 

Seungmin: okay see you


	102. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Four

Seungmin: JISUNG WHAT TGE HECJ NOOOO

 

Hyunjin: what is it Minnie?!  
Hyunjin: what did that squirrel do to you?!

 

Seungmin: oops um..

 

Hyunjin: HOLY COW MINNIE?!  
Hyunjin: I've never seen you act like this before  
Hyunjin: are you seeing this?

 

Seungmin: argggggghhhhhh  
Seungmin: TELL SUNGIE TO DELETE THAT VID RIGHY NPW UGH TGAT EVIL BASTARG

 

Hyunjin: omg I just can't   
Hyunjin: you're smelling and kissing my hair while I'm sleeping on your lap!  
Hyunjin: aww we are so cute!

 

Seungmin: he sent it on our main group chat  
Seungmin: HE IS EXPOSING US JINNIE

 

Hyunjin: so what?  
Hyunjin: I mean Minho hyung and Jisungie are open with their relationship anyway and everybody's okay with it  
Hyunjin: plus I want them to know that you are only mine and that I am only yours

 

Seungmin:   
Seungmin: fibe  
Seungmin: fine*

 

Hyunjin: haha you're blushing

 

Seungmin: I am not  
Seungmin: what are you even saying  
Seungmin: you're at the market with Channie hyung right?

 

Hyunjin: here look  
Hyunjin: (image attached)

 

Seungmin: FEEEEEELLIIIIIXXXCVBNM!!!


	103. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Five

Hyunjin: Binnie hyung please tell me where is the best place to go on a date with my Minnie. Anyways I haven't asked him yet if he's free today but whatever I want to know just in case we have time to hang out together :(

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: we are going on a date?

 

Hyunjin: oh shit  
Hyunjin: hey Minnie!

 

Seungmin: you know I'll always gonna be available for my Jinnie right?

 

Hyunjin: really?!

 

Seungmin: of course!  
Seungmin: Anyways, no need to go to that shorty bastard for some lame advises  
Seungmin: me myself and I knows a lot of place for us to visit  
Seungmin: so... Wanna date?

 

Hyunjin: yes please :')

 

Seungmin: aight le's go!


	104. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Six

Hyunjin: holy shit man

 

Seungmin: ???

 

Hyunjin: it's me the baby

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: watch your language you evil child

 

Hyunjin: but Chan hyung told me I'm an angel

 

Seungmin: Lmao wait till he put some of his glasses on

 

Hyunjin: I think I'm gonna wait for like fifty years for that to actually happen

 

Seungmin: touche

 

Hyunjin: I.N E ways  
Hyunjin: holy shit man

 

Seungmin: I said language!

 

Hyunjin: HOLY SHIT MAN

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: what do you want Jeongin

 

Hyunjin: you know I usually don't believe in rumors about you but ooooohhhh  
Hyunjin: boy it's true!

 

Seungmin: I don't know what you're talking about

 

Hyunjin: Jinnie hyung told me about it

 

Seungmin: about what?

 

Hyunjin: you

 

Seungmin: what about me?

 

Hyunjin: he said your being too on top of him

 

Seungmin: WHUR DA HCKE JEOCIN?!

 

Hyunjin: let me finish you dirty minded ass  
Hyunjin: what I'm saying is you are too dominant  
Hyunjin: too bold  
Hyunjin: too thick  
Hyunjin: it sounds like you're in love with a poker face mask on

 

Seungmin: what he's got a problem with that?

 

Hyunjin: not at all  
Hyunjin: but if you want to ask me if I have a problem with you then yes  
Hyunjin: YES I DO MF


	105. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Seven

Seungmin: Don't let Innie borrow your phone

 

Hyunjin: huh? Why?

 

Seungmin: It will get corrupted trust me

 

Hyunjin: what?

 

Seungmin: JUST DON'T LET HIM BORROW IT OKAY?!

 

Hyunjin: uhh okay?


	106. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Eight

Hyunjin: trying to warn your boyfriend won't let him really do it   
Hyunjin: wanna know why?  
Hyunjin: because I'm cute  
Hyunjin: and my cuteness are everybody's weaknesses

 

Seungmin: except me you brat

 

Hyunjin: whatever you snail hole  
Hyunjin: aNYWAYS

 

Seungmin: GO AWAY

 

Hyunjin: no honey I'm not going anywhere

 

Seungmin: please Innie PLEASE

 

Hyunjin: no way dude I'm not going to stop bugging you until you stop lying to Jinnie hyung!

 

Seungmin: I ain't lying to him!

 

Hyunjin: Emotionally?   
Hyunjin: oh yes you are honey BIG TIME!

 

Seungmin: no I won't tell him ever!

 

Hyunjin: trust me Minnie hyung   
Hyunjin: if you keep controlling you're emotions towards Jinnie hyung your relationship will never work out

 

Seungmin: what do you think you want me to do then?

 

Hyunjin: Be yourself  
Hyunjin: show him the real you  
Hyunjin: show him how cute you are  
Hyunjin: Naturally  
Hyunjin: because that's who you really are Minnie hyung

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: but if I do that  
Seungmin: he's going to tease me non-stop I know it

 

Hyunjin: then let him be   
Hyunjin: that way you'll going to make him realize how much you love him more than he thinks.


	107. The Cute Ship - Twenty-Nine

Hyunjin: Thanks for today Minnie!  
Hyunjin: I had so much fun!

 

Seungmin: no  
Seungmin: thank you   
Seungmin: you made me so happy today Jinnie

 

Hyunjin: aww Minnie you're being too cute today

 

Seungmin:   
Seungmin: how?

 

Hyunjin: you're words are only few so suddenly  
Hyunjin: you can't hold an eye contact with me   
Hyunjin: you always blush when I complimented you or if I said something sweet   
Hyunjin: you also looked so innocent when you're too focused while eating  
Hyunjin: but don't worry I love it!  
Hyunjin: I love you Minnie <333

 

Seungmin:  
Seungmin: I luvr yio tyu {3  
Seungmin: I luvt yui tyo*  
Seungmin: I luiv yu top*  
Seungmin: I LOVE YOU TOO<3*


	108. The Cute Ship - Thirty

Hyunjin: Lmao yo so whipped dude  
Hyunjin: oh yeah I almost forgot  
Hyunjin: I just wanna say I got a new phone just now! Yay~  
Hyunjin: so  
Hyunjin: yeah  
Hyunjin: bye bye Jinnie hyung's lame phone <3  
Hyunjin: I'll never miss ya~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry what?  
> Unveil tour?  
> Nah, my wallet can't relate :'(  
> I'm out.


End file.
